Captain Swan's Captain
by rin.-.114smile
Summary: Emma Swan is a notorious pirate captain of the seas, fearless and undefeated and on a mission of her own agenda. Killian Jones is a loyal sailor under the flag of the King who finds himself at her mercy. It's nothing short of, well, rough seas when these two encounter each other! CS-centric from both POVs, pirate!AU, T for swearing and violence. STORY ON HOLD- POSSIBLE REBOOT SOON
1. 1 I Am the Damn Captain

PIRATE FF OUAT

_AN: Hey y'all! I'm kind of on a roll today and lots of people have been trying this AU so I thought I'd join the bandwagon lol. Expect a very low amount of spoilers, as this is mostly AU ;) _

_Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of Captainswan, literally! Miss Swan is the Captain of a fine ship, called the Sailor Swan's Revenge, and dominates the seas. Killian Jones, accompanied by his Captain and brother Liam, is a good-hearted man of the King. What happens when a powerful and damaged piratess and a faithful sailor under the crown meet on the high seas? Well, it's nothing short of choppy waters._

_(Please excuse the pun.)_

_Rated T for swearing and violence and mild suggestive themes_

* * *

EMMA SWAN

_Thump. _

I let out an irritated breath and return to my work. Two piles of coins sit on my desk in front of me. Where was I? My hands grasp another small canvas bag from my lap. I scoop up some coins and pour them into the bag, counting as each one lands with a small 'clink'. _Two, three, four, five, six- _

There's another loud _thump _and a commotion from above. The ship gives a massive lurch. Coins roll on the desk and spill onto the wooden planks of the floor with a raining sound. I sigh. Those damn fools. I push out my chair and kneel down, collecting the spilled coins.

The cabin around me is small, but not cramped or too tiny. It has a low wooden ceiling, a desk in the middle, and shelves and chests around the perimeters. The door on the far wall's left side leads out and up onto the main deck. The door on the same wall's right side leads to a small room with a bed in it- my sleeping quarters. The doors, floors, and walls and shelves are all made of wood. I like it, the atmosphere is almost cozy.

My thoughts are interrupted by- surprise- another thump followed by a lurch from the ship. This time, I slam the coins back on the desk and hustle toward the door of the deck.

Salty air greets me as I throw open the door. Several heads turn toward me. "Smith!" I shout. "What the hell is going on here?"

Seconds later, my First Mate stands before me. Mr Alan Smith, a tall man with dark brown hair and eyes that match. He's smart and clever and brave, all good qualities in a pirate. He doesn't look too threatening at first glance, but attempt to take his share of rum and you'll be headless in half a second.

"Sorry, Captain. It's just-" he gestures over his shoulder, "-there's on oncoming ship, ma'am. It's coming toward us pretty fast-"

I begin to stride toward the front of the ship, Smith trots behind me, trying to explain and keep up simultaneously. I hold out my hand, "My spyglass, please." I thank him as it's placed in my grip.

Looking through the telescope, I can see that he's right. On the horizon, a large ship is growing nearer, and at a surprising rate. With some squinting I can make out its flags: crests of the kingdom of Misthaven. I smirk.

"Well?" Smith prods, waiting for orders.

I raise a brow at him. "It's a royal ship from Misthaven, King Alfred's kingdom. Most likely transporting goods for trade, and with luck, money. Misthaven is relatively peaceful, so it should be an easy ship to secure."

His eyes take on a mischievous eagerness. "Secure it? So that means…"

"Yes." I hand him the spyglass and stand taller, facing the rest of the crew that mills about the deck. "Listen up, boys! That ship is from Misthaven, transporting goods, and we're going to raid it!" The sentence is followed by a chorus of cheers and yells. "Approach the ship with speed and confidence, and waste no time jumping aboard and grabbing any riches you can find! Remember your weapons! We've done this many times before, and this will be no different. Move!"

The men bustle around in excitement. I hear them barking out orders to each other and the 'ching' sounds of swords and cutlasses being drawn. Smith follows as I make my way toward the steering wheel of the ship.

I navigate the _Sailor Swan's Revenge _with ease. We go way back, the ship and I, and I know every inch of it. The vessel obeys my every command without protest and has always succeeded in protecting me. It's pretty large, with dark wood planks and chipping red paint here and there. The sails are made of grayish-white canvas. Some people look at it and think it's only an old ship, but there's more to it than meets the eye. And, with the false first impression, it's easier to take enemy ships by surprise.

Within a minutes, the royal ship is with fathoms of ours. I can see its crew (pitiful looking compared to mine, may I add) rushing about on the main deck. Somewhere, a man is shouting indistinct commands. They're all decked out in blue-and-white uniforms that match the flag, like they're all siblings that their mother dressed the same. _Oooh, scary, _I think.

"Ready, men!" I bark. "Jonson!" The anchor-hauler gives me a thumbs-up, and, with ease, picks up the anchor and throws it at the approaching ship, snagging it.

I leave one of the crew members to tend to the wheel. They part for me as I walk to the rail, looking down at the Misthaven ship. I draw my blade. "Afternoon, gentlemen!" I put on a flashy smile.

A strong-looking man with curly brown hair steps forward. "Yes, afternoon, ma'am." His gray eyes are steely and very unfriendly. He clears his throat. "I wish to speak to the captain of your ship."

"I am the damn Captain." Snickers and hollers sound behind me, I puff out my chest.

The man blinks, obviously caught off guard. "Ah, of course, my apologies. I'm afraid piracy is quite illegal in these waters…"

"Says who?"

His nostrils flare. It brings me pride to see such annoyance I've inflicted.

"The King," he says through gritted teeth.

"Ohhhhhh the King! Well, in that case, I'll take my crew and leave." I narrow my eyes. "Right after I've raided your ship... _Seize it!_"

The world dives into chaos. My men raise their weapons and leap onto the ship, shouting and swearing and bashing things like their lives depend on it. The royals draw their weapons and battle breaks out. I walk calmly across the gangplank over the water and onto the other ship. Immediately, the curly-haired Captain rushes me. I deflect his strike with my own sword, the metal scraping. He pulls back and thrusts at me again. I dodge.

I decide to make conversation. "What's your name, Captain?"

He grunts as he blocks my blow. "Liam Jones." Another thrust. "And you?"

"The woman who is about to beat your ass." I kick him in the groin (seriously, how do _all guys _never see that coming?). He doubles over and I seize his weapon, tossing it aside. I run for the door that leads belowdeck. The commotion continues around me.

I whip open the door, only to get the breath knocked out of me.

"Not today, pirate." Another man, one with black hair, stands in front of me. He looks like a First Mate.

"Actually, yes, today." I go for the groin but he dodges. There's the sound of clanging metal as our swords battle. Summoning some strength, I push him back. He stumbles and falls. I dash over him as his head hits the hard floor.

No time to waste. I jump down through the trapdoor-hole and find myself on a lower deck. I almost laugh out loud. _Idiots! _There's crates and crates of goods just sitting around. I quickly rummage through some of them, taking what I can and shoving it in my bag and coat. Some provisions (fish get really bland after a while), some water, and of course: money. I scoop handfuls of coins into my bag, which very soon feels heavy. These guys are seriously loaded.

Footsteps pound behind me. _Time's up, _I think. The same black-haired man blocks my exit. I yell and rush forward. He does the same, sidestepping at the last moment. I curse and turn around, but not fast enough. His sword cuts across my coat, tearing it. I reach up, finding a crate, and bring it down on top of him. The coins jingle as I fly onto the main deck.

My crew is still fighting. "Back, men!" I run for the gangplank, clutching my bag.

Within seconds, we're all standing on the deck of the _Swan _with the anchor hauled in. The sails pummel each other as they work overtime, carrying us further from the royal ship. I look down at my bag, relief and pride flooding me. I smile.

There's yelling coming from the royal ship. The black-haired man stands at the railing, shaking his fist. "I'll find you!" he screams. "We'll cross paths again; you won't get away with this!"

I laugh and hold the bag over my head, shouting, "I just did, smartass!"

* * *

_Well, another story! How'd ya like it? Please review! And check out my other story: Searching for the Swan. Thanks, expect Killian's chapter tomorrow! -Rin_


	2. 2 A Man of the King

_Next chapter, from Killian's POV! Happy Easter and Once Day! (Even though there is no episode tonight T-T)_

_Please review!_

* * *

KILLIAN JONES

"Damn pirates!" Liam, my brother, curses.

My heart sinks and swells with anger at the same time as I watch the ship get smaller. They got away. _No, _I think, _they only think they did. _

Our crew is disheartened, to say the least. Some wear angry expressions, some curse, others simply watch the pirate ship sail away with grief on their faces. All loyal, strong men, willing to lay down their lives for me, Liam, and our kind King. Such good men don't deserve to get raided, I decide.

Liam sighs and runs a hand over his hair. "Time to deal with repercussions." He turns to the crew. "Anyone seriously hurt?" I let out a breath as they answer with shaking heads. Pirates are usually notorious for being quite nasty and without honor, looks like we got off pretty easy.

"Good. Killian, my office, please." My brother puts a hand on my shoulder and guides me toward the back of the ship. He opens the door to his office. It's a large, open room with a desk in the center. Shelves and bookcases are stacked messily along the walls. A painting hangs over the door, along with several Misthaven flags and crests. One wall is filled with banners, awards, plaques, and medallions. He's been a Captain since 19 years old, one of the youngest ever. Never has he steered me, the ship, or the crew wrong. And never have we come up empty-handed for our King. He promoted me to First Mate shortly after he became Captain.

He sits down at the desk with a groan. I can see he's distressed. "How much did they take?"

I shake my head. "A lot. Mostly the money, and some provisions. I'd say half, at least. Most of the robbery was done by the Captain." I remember the blonde-haired woman clearly. She was wearing a long brown jacket and carried a sword, along with an old canvas bag. She'd filled the bag to the brim with coins, _our _money.

Liam taps his foot. "That money was supposed to be transported back to Misthaven. King Alfred is expecting it exactly three weeks from now. How are we going to come up with all that money in three weeks? We can't let him down."

"I know." My brows furrow in thought. Three weeks… We had been sailing faster than expected, with the winds being unusually strong. That'd buy us at least three days… Could we track down the pirates in three days and get back the money? I pitch the idea to Liam.

He looks up, raising his eyebrows. "Do you really think we could do that?"

"Aye," I say, "the only reason we were raided is because they took us by surprise. If _we _go after _them, _they'll be just as surprised, maybe more. That could give us the advantage we need to take back the money." I try for a confident smile. "It's not stealing at all, it's taking back what is ours. We must bring that money back to the King, to help the kingdom. Maybe we can capture that Captain as well, bring her back to Misthaven so the King can deal with her. It's our duty."

"Our duty…" He smiles. "Of course. You'd make a good Captain one day, baby brother." He stands and ruffles my hair. I swat his hand away.

I hear him calling out orders to the crew and follow him onto the main deck. New confidence spurs in my chest. Justice will be carried out.

"All right, men!" Liam shouts. "Set course to follow that pirate ship! We're taking back what is ours… For the King!"

"For the King!" they repeat.

Liam turns around and gives me a wide grin. I return it. We'll catch those damned pirates.

* * *

The first thing I register when I wake up is: storm.

The ship is creaking and rumbling, and swaying like it's in a tornado. Men are shouting above and rain is slapping against the wood. I throw off my sheets and stumble up the stairs. It's even worse above deck. Although it's night, the sky is much darker than it should be. Thunder roars and lightning races across the clouds. The rain pelts down harder, feeling like bullets as the wind whips it at me.

"Liam!"

"Here!" He's over by the largest mast, struggling with the ropes. I rush over to help him. We have to fold and tie the sail.

"What the bloody hell is happening?" I scream.

He wipes rain out of his eyes, obviously to no avail. "We were following the pirates, we were getting kind of close, but then this damned storm came out of nowhere! We lost the pirates for now. Can't see anything!"

"Okay, let's just-" My sentence is cut short.

A huge _crack! _sounds from above as lightning strikes dangerously close. The ship gives a herculean lurch. A massive wave slams onto the deck, water rushing everywhere. The ocean water splashes into my face and blinds me. I don't know a second wave is coming until it slams me in the chest, carrying me with it.

"Killian!" Liam screams.

His desperate voice echoes as I plunge into the sea and darkness slams upon me.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN! _

_I know, cliffhanger cliché, and I probably didn't pull it off very well. Emma's chapter will be posted today because I have nothing else to do and I'm on a roll here. Please review and let me know what your think! Thanks! Happy Easter! –Rin _


	3. 3 I Just Saved Your Ass

_I'm really enjoying writing this story so here have some more spam. (God, I love writing sassy pirate Emma XD)._

_Please review!_

* * *

EMMA SWAN

"Breathe, you son of a bitch," I mutter. My hands pump down on his chest. It's the same black-haired man from yesterday. He somehow fell into the ocean and turned up next to my ship. I spent twenty minutes trying to fish him out of the water.

"Maybe you should kiss him, Captain. You know, give him mouth-to-mouth."

I whirl around. "Maybe _you _should, Jonson!"

He smiles and shakes his head, wagging a ring-banded finger at me. I roll my eyes. Very funny. Of all the codes he's broken, he decides his marriage is one to remain pure.

The sound of coughing brings my attention back to the black-haired man. He gags and water spills from his mouth. I help him turn onto his side, where he releases more water. A small sigh of relief escapes me.

He retches for another minute, then seems to take in his surroundings. I almost laugh at the innocent and utterly confused look on his face. His eyes bulge when they land on me. "Wh-?"

"You're welcome," I say, standing up. "I just saved your ass."

He sits up and rubs the back of his head. His voice is rough from the salt water. "Why did you…? I mean, you're a… a pirate."

"I have a code, you know. I may plunder but I do it with class. Plus, I felt kinda bad because of how easily I took your ship yesterday." I give him a mock pouty face.

His voice is stronger now. "But yesterday you tried to kill me."

I roll my eyes. "I wasn't _trying _to kill you. You just happened to be in my way and I happened to have a sword. I'm not really a fan of the whole taking lives thing. Lots of blood, it's gross and inhumane."

He raises an eyebrow, thoroughly confused. "This has to do with your 'code?'"

"Yes." I reach out a hand, pulling him to his feet. I shove him toward one of the crew. "Take this man belowdeck to either sickbay or the brig. Give him fresh water."

"Wait, what?" the man asks, panicked.

I smile. "Just because I saved you, it doesn't mean you're an honored guest. I need to think about what to do about you. I can't just return you to your ship, that'd be no fun. Until I figure something out, make yourself comfy." I nod at my crew member and he guides him away. I hear his protests as he's dragged off.

Smith stands beside me. "What do you plan on doing with him?"

I purse my lips. "Honestly, I'm not sure. But a First Mate of a royal ship, especially from Misthaven, seeing as how rich that kingdom is… He should be valuable somehow."

He eyes me and lowers his voice. "When you say 'valuable' like that, I get the feeling you aren't talking about money."

"That's part of it, but maybe…" I pause. Making sure the rest of the crew is out of earshot, I turn to Smith and talk quietly. "Maybe if I bring him to Blackbeard as an extra payment, he'll tell me more about what I want to know. Extra payment equals extra information."

Smith shakes his head wearily. "With Blackbeard, I wouldn't be so sure. He's not exactly generous. He's known to fall through with his deals; they're always one-sided."

I swallow, trying to fight the tightening of my throat. "Even if that's true, I've no choice. He's the only one who knows what I need to know."

Smith gives me a worried look, but doesn't say anymore on the topic, thankfully. He coughs. "Alex counted the loot earlier today."

"And?"

"Nine-hundred-and-three."

I nod. "That's three-fourths of what Blackbeard is requiring. The money from that Misthaven ship was another fourth. We've got two-and-a-half weeks until the payment is needed. In that time, we need to find the last three hundred."

"Aye-aye." He says with a wink. I give him a hard look. "Sorry, Captain, just trying to lighten the mood…"

"This 'mood' won't be lightened until I pay Blackbeard twelve-hundred and he tells me what I need to know." I make way for my cabin. "Keep an eye on the prisoner, Smith, he's important." The door slams behind me.

* * *

_Aha, we're finding out more of Emma's motives. What do you think this "information" is about? Please review! -Rin_


	4. 4 A Heart to Heart, Of Sorts

_Here is Killian's chapter! Please review!_

* * *

KILLIAN JONES

_Well, at least this stupid ship doesn't have rats. _That's what I chose to think about, seriously? Not thirty minutes behind these bars and I'm losing my mind. Locked in the brig of a ruthless pirate ship, head throbbing, not knowing when I'll see my brother again, and that's what occupies my mind.

My brother. _Liam. _He must be so worried about me. I worry about him. _What did the storm do to him? Is he hurt? Is he even alive? _That thought scares me. After my mother dying shortly after birthing me, and my father abandoning me at the age of seven, Liam is the only family I've got. To lose him, and to something as permanent as death…

I focus on something else, mentally reassuring myself that I will find him. The cell I'm in is made of metal bars and a wooden back wall. The floor is hard wood planks and there's something that could generously be called a bed in one corner. I don't know where they expect me to relieve myself. Despite it being dimly lit and slightly dreary, it's actually pretty clean. No cobwebs, minimal dirt and dust, and no pests as far as I've seen. No easy way to escape, at least not one that jumps out at me.

Could I escape? Let's see, I'm on an unknown ship, alone apart from the fact that there's at least thirty fierce and armed pirates aboard. I've no idea where any life rafts or rowboats are, or where I could get provisions to survive in said rowboat at sea until further help came. Even if I could make it into the water, they might be able to just fish me out again. Then I'd surely be in for more trouble than before.

So… no options but to wait for what comes next. Feeling quite helpless, I close my eyes and rest my forehead against one of the bars.

The sound of wooden footsteps causes me to lift my head. It's the female Captain. She holds a lantern in one hand, her other hand resting on the hilt of her sword. Her blonde curls bounce a little as she walks down the steps. There's an air of confidence and self-pride about her, mixed with a sarcastic and ruthless glint in her eyes. To be honest, she does slightly intimidate me, and yet I have to keep from staring at her.

"How are you liking the new room?"

I snort. "Ha-ha. It's quite homey, thank you." I pour as much sarcasm into my words as possible.

She stops in front of me. I can smell the salty ocean air on her. Setting the lantern between us, she sits on the floor with crossed legs, looking completely at ease. Now that I can see her more closely, I notice her eyes are bluish-green, like the ocean. Her expression is strong and intimidating, but still feminine. It wouldn't exactly be crazy to call her attractive.

"So," I start, "what brings you down here, I doubt you want to make friendly conversation." I put on a charming smile.

"Actually, that's kind of what I wanted to do." She flicks a piece of hair over her shoulder. "Since it looks like you're going to be staying on my ship for a couple weeks, I thought we could get to know each other."

I blink. "A couple weeks? What are you talking about?"

She waves a hand casually, in a dismissive manner. "Oh, just something I thought up. You're going to be of help to me in the near future. Until then… the topic of getting to know each other." Her ocean-like eyes look me over. "Well, it's obvious that you're a follower of the King of Misthaven. Probably some kind of man of honor, huh?"

I don't know why, but I'm offended by the way she says this. "Yes. And I presume you're a pirate, probably some kind of thief and criminal."

The woman nods. "Now that we've got the obvious out of the way, what's your name?"

"Why the devil would you need to know my name?"

"I don't, unless you don't want me to keep calling you dumbass."

I don't want her to keep calling me that. "Killian. Jones." I spit.

She reaches through the bars and pats my arm. I almost flinch. "Good boy. That wasn't hard, now."

I roll my eyes. _Be a gentlemen, don't let her get under your skin. _"Now that I've given you my name, may I have the pleasure of knowing yours?" I ask.

Her gaze hardens. Somehow, I get the sense that this isn't from anger or trying to act scary. It's defensive, almost. Guarded. Her voice is flat. "You can call me Captain Swan or 'please-have-mercy-on-my-ass-that-you-generously-saved."

I look down. "Right. Thanks for saving me earlier." I nod toward the now empty mug in the corner of my cell. "And for the water."

Her eyes soften a little again. "Yeah, whatever. I can't have you dying on my ship. You're of use to me, and it'd be bad form."

_Bad form. _That hits me. Liam was always going on about having "good form". This meant no drinking aboard without supervision, no woman on the ship after sundown, no stealing or crimes of any sort. I wonder what the pirate's definition of good form is.

"What is this 'code' you mentioned?" I prompt. "It must have something to do with 'bad form' and 'good form'."

The Captain raises a brow. I can tell the question surprises her. "You're awfully interested in my code, it seems."

I smile, trying less this time to irritate her. "Well, a man of the King has his own code, but I'm assuming that yours differs significantly. For one, no drinking of alcohol is permitted on my ship, but it seems that all you people do is down the stuff."

This earns a breath of laughter from her. "Correct. We pirates are quite fond of rum and the like." She pauses. "Each ship and its band of pirates has a slightly different code, but many general rules remain the same. To say some, without giving away too much, it's a big no-no for any member aboard ship steal, lie to, or betray in any way or kill another member aboard. Crews have to stick together, a ship without a good crew is already sunk." I take mental note of that sentence. She continues. "Each man shall have his fair share of wages earned, and no abandoning your ship, crew, or Captain, you are to give even your life for them." She thinks for a moment. "Oh, and no females on board a sailing ship, especially at night."

"But… you are a woman," I point out.

Her eyes take on the guarded expression again. "I'm the rare exception. In my past… well, I've certainly had my fair share of injustice, to put it mildly. I fought very hard to get to where I am, and some of it I owe to pure luck. Now, I'm a fearsome piratess and a Captain of a top-notch ship. My crew has grown to obey, fear, and respect me." Her chin tips up a little, the corners of her mouth turning upward. "I'm proud of it."

I'm not exactly sure how to respond to this. After hearing the story, I get a bit of a new respect for her, even if she did put me behind bars on a strange ship.

"So," I say, "you mentioned that I could be of use to you. What exactly did you mean by that? If my life is at risk, I'd prefer to know."

She grabs the lantern and stands up. It's clear our conversation is over, for now. "Don't worry about it." I watch her figure disappear up the stairs again and hear the door close. This woman is a bloody mystery.

* * *

_There you have it. Some Emma and Killian "bonding time" haha. Please leave a review! Thanks! –Rin_


	5. 5 Motive Behind the Money

_Sorry for not updating in a while, I usually try to update quickly, but the dreaded writer's block has been plaguing me. I think I am on the mend, however, so updates should be getting more frequent! Thanks for bearing with me!_

* * *

EMMA SWAN

I'm down to two weeks to get the last fourth of the money. The prisoner, Killian, has been on the ship for somewhere around four days now. He and I haven't conversed much, but I had Smith move him to a small passenger's room instead of the cell. He seemed grateful for the change. The crew isn't too happy; having an extra man on board is an extra mouth to feed, and they've had to lighten up on their meals so that there's enough food to go around. I've been getting a few complaints, but I don't really give a damn to be honest.

I've got more important things, and Killian Jones is going to help with them.

The ship rocks calmly as I sit cross-legged on my bed. It's below the deck, the door on the far side of the room leads up to my office. The chamber is small but not cramped. The bed is considerably larger and more comfortable than the crews' bunks. There's a small table and chair, some trunks with my belongings, and many maps and things hung up on the walls. It's the only room on the ship that is totally private. Yes, there's a select few other places, but crew members have been known to sneak in those locations on several occasions. But, the Captain's quarters? Hell no. Especially not when the Captain is a woman. That's just asking to be killed.

"Two weeks…" I murmur to myself. Two weeks for the last three hundred of the payment. Then I shall meet Blackbeard at a port town tavern and he will tell me what I want to know. What I need to know.

It's been nearly eight months since I've last got news about him. Blackbeard insisted he was too busy to arrange a meeting with me until now. I hate to sneak out every few months to go see the damned pirate, but I've got no other options. Blackbeard, as much the bilge-rat as he is, is the only person who knows what I want to know. I don't know how, but what matters is that I get the information. I need to know about my son.

My heart aches whenever I think of him. He must be nine years old by now. Or is it eight, or even ten? _Horrible mother. You don't even know how old your own child is, _I curse myself. His name is Henry. According to Blackbeard's information, he's been living with an adoptive mother just outside my old kingdom. Apparently he's well-cared for enough, and he is strong and relatively happy. The last time I saw Henry in person was when he was two years old.

None of the crew know of him. Smith is the only one who isn't ignorant on the topic, but I haven't told even him everything. I know I can trust him, but I can't bring myself to tell him more than just the basics whenever the topic arises. Approximately twice a year, I meet with Blackbeard at the shore, and I pay him what he asks and he tells me what I require. The whole meeting usually takes around thirty minutes. During that time, Smith is to make sure business on the ship is as usual, or he's to supervise the crew should they visit a bar. After my third time of sneaking away, the First Mate demanded I tell him what was going on. I was forced to spill. Many of the crew have asked about it, but I ignore their questions and retort with a command or comment that causes them to scurry off to their work.

In two weeks, I'll hear of my son again. It's always frightening. Every meeting there is a part of me that worries the report will be bad. _He's ill, he's hurt, he's lost, _or the absolutely unthinkable: _he's died. _But I need to know. And it's a pathetic hope, but I still hold on to the fantasy of reuniting with him, even living together as a family. But I can't go back to the kingdom.

A knock on my door disrupts my thoughts. I stand with a sigh. Putting on an official face, I cross the room and open the door. "Yes?"

One of the crew, Mr. Lee, stands in the doorframe. He wrings his hands. "Captain, there's a ship approaching."

I immediately shut the door and head up the stairs. Lee hastily informs me of the ship as he stumbles along behind, trying to keep up.

"It looks like a Misthaven ship, ma'am-"

"The same that the prisoner was aboard?"

"Don't think so, miss, this one looks a mite smaller. Still should be able to get some loot off it." He smiles, a gold tooth poking out.

I walk across the deck toward the rail, the sun beating down. The crew is already awaiting orders and talking in excited tones. I squint at the horizon. The ship is Misthaven, and it is smaller than the one Captain Jones commanded. It's approaching slowly but surely.

I turn around and face the crew. "Alright, men! You know the drill. This ship is most likely carrying money, and we're going to obtain it. It's a small vessel so expect a light load, but it should be easy to overtake." This earns a few eager smiles and the waving of swords. "Everyone to your respective positions. Approach confidently and waste no time getting aboard and grabbing what you can!"

The men all cheer and rush about. Sails and ropes are being maneuvered as the Misthaven ship draws nearer. I speak a prayer of sorts in my mind, aimed at no one: _please let it be carrying three hundred. I just need three hundred. _

My thoughts are once again interrupted. A commotion of hollering and running occurs behind me. Men are scrambling for the door to the lower deck, throwing themselves against it to hold it shut. I run toward them.

"What the hell is this?!" I bark.

Mr. Smith pants as he tries to hold down the door. There's banging coming from the other side. "The prisoner… escaped!" To confirm this, I hear the man Killian yell from behind the door.

"How?!"

The question isn't answered. The door flings open with a loud _crash! _Killian stands red-faced and holding a barrel, probably used to bang down the door. The men that had been holding the door go stumbling backward onto their rumps from the force.

Killian runs toward me, anger on his face. "That's a Misthaven ship! You can't plunder it!"

I catch him roughly by the arm. He fights but I draw my sword and hold it against his throat. "I can do what I damn well please. How the hell did you get out?"

He struggles to regain breath. "Men below deck were… talking about raiding- approaching Misthaven ship… I had to get out… That's my kingdom!"

The crew around us all shout. I look up and see the Misthaven ship. My men are already leaping onto it and storming it. Sounds of a fight ring out.

Killian pulls away from me. "NO!"

Mr. Smith joins me and we try to drag Killian away. The man I putting up quite a fight. He thrashes and kicks out and shouts. My sword is knocked from my grip by his flailing arm. Smith yelps as Killian stamps on his foot.

"You're mad!" Killian screams at me. "What about that code you were talking about?"

I laugh. "The code doesn't have anything against plundering. It actually encourages it."

"But-"

Sudden fury rips through me. I yank Killian by his collar, causing him to gasp for breath. I put my face close to his. "Listen here, I don't care that the ship is from Misthaven and I don't care if it's from your freaking dollhouse playset, _I need that money, _and I'll damn well get it. Understood?" I shove him backward. Smith catches him and hauls him off below the deck.

The look Killian gives me sends a pain through me. For a split second, I feel… guilt. I'm a horrible person. That ship was from his kingdom, and I raided it and attacked it right before him.

"Captain!" I look over my shoulder. Lee holds up two full sacks, grinning in all his gold-toothed glory. "Bounty!" A chorus of cheers sound behind him from the other men.

The feeling is gone. I have nothing to be guilty of. _This is necessary, _I tell myself. _I need that money. For my son. For my son._

* * *

_I must admit it feels good to be able to write again. I hope you all liked this chapter! I tried to compensate for the lack of updates, so I hope this chapter was interesting enough! Please review to let me know your thoughts! –Rin _


	6. 6 Conversations with Peace-Rum

_I have homework to do but hey let's have another chapter! Writer's block is certainly leaving me now, rejoice!_

* * *

KILLIAN JONES

_Damned pirates. Damned woman. Damned everything. _

My hands are sore from pounding against the door to my room. They must've stacked something on the other side so I can't get out again. I rub my palms as I sit on the floor in the middle of the room. The ship sways and waves crash and the men above shuffle about as if that one thing hadn't just happened an hour ago.

That Captain had raided a Misthaven ship right in front of me. My fellow servants and sailors under the King, they probably knew Liam and could've transported me to him. A ship with a loyal crew with good form, as all ships of Misthaven have. Men that didn't deserve to be plundered. Riches and goods that were to be for the kingdom's needs. The pirate woman took those away. After I begged her not to.

_Like she'd really listen to you, _my mind retorted. Of course she'd carried through with the raid, she's a pirate. Yet anger and sadness still circulated within me. I'd been so close to someone from home, I could've jumped right onto that ship had the Captain not stopped me.

I didn't even notice the footsteps coming down the hall until the knock on the door. I lift my head. "Can't they leave a man to stew in peace?" I mumble.

The door opens and in steps _her. _I try to conceal my surprise with a look of anger. She's wearing her usual: long coat and Captain's hat and leather boots, sword around her waist. Her blonde hair tumbles over one shoulder, the waves remind me of sea waves. I push that thought from my mind. A mug of something is held in her hand.

I nod toward the mug. "What is that?"

She gives a tight smile. "A peace offering of sorts." She sits cross-legged on the floor and slides the cup toward me. I let it come to a halt against my knee and stare at it, then raise a brow at her.

Her shoulders slump a little. "I know you're probably mad at me-"

"Probably?" I spit. "I am."

"Well, thanks for the confirmation." Her eyes study the floor. I stare, puzzled. Her atmosphere seems… guilty and almost apologetic. She wipes some dust off her boot and sighs. "Look, I came to say I'm sorry for what happened."

This confuses me even more, but I try to keep my previous attitude. "That ship you raided was from _my _kingdom. The people on it could have had connections with my brother. I could have been brought back to him." My voice seems more sorrowful than angry.

She nods. "I know. Maybe they did. But… I needed to plunder that ship. I needed that money."

"For what?" I demand. This comes out more stinging than expected.

The remark seems to strike a chord in her. For once, she seems speechless. Her eyes are regretful, and I get the feeling that it's not just about the raid. Her mouth opens and closes as she searches for words. The behavior is unrecognizable coming from her, the usually take-charge, don't-mess-with-me, and order-giving attitude has left her. She blinks slowly and looks away.

"I just do, okay? I can't tell you."

With that, I feel all my previous anger leak out of me. I suddenly feel guilty for having been harsh to her, accompanied by a slight concern. She's obviously in some form of need, and desperate. But from what I know of her so far, pushing the subject will do more harm than good. I look down at the mug sitting by my foot. Her peace offering. I pick it up and put it to my lips. Rum. I hesitate.

A breath of something like amused laughter escapes her. She rolls her eyes. "One mug of rum won't kill you. You're on a pirate ship, dumbass, drop the freaking 'Code of the King' and live a little for once." The usual attitude is back.

I smile and tip the mug up. It tastes like alcohol and I don't particularly like it, but I don't hate it either. It slips down my throat with a bit of a sting but I swallow it down. Setting the mug back down, I feel like I've just completed some sort of right-of-passage.

She smirks. "Now you're a real sailor."

"Thanks." I lick the rest of the drink off my lips. "If I may ask, Captain, why are you keeping me here, what is it you plan on doing with me? Is it related to the money you need?"

A cautious expression crosses her delicately strong face. "Yes… the two are related. Other than that, I cannot tell you any more. You are merely to remain on this ship for two weeks, and then what I have planned for you will be carried out."

"_Carried out? _What does that mean?" I ask nervously.

She chuckles. "Okay, that probably wasn't the right way to put it. Still, you just leave it to me."

I narrow my eyes but ask no more. She's pretty locked up about this topic. "So, it seems I have no choice but to endure two more weeks in your imprisonment."

She jokingly puts out her bottom lip in a pout. "Aw, don't you enjoy my company?"

I look down. For some reason this makes me feel self-conscious. I shake the mug in my hand, stirring the ale in it around a little. I raise it in an exaggerated fashion. "A toast, to the next two weeks of our friendship."

The Captain raises an eyebrow. "Friendship? Very funny."

"Well I don't know what you have in store for me at the end of these two weeks. If I should die, I'd rather it be with some sort of acquaintance, preferably a pretty lady." I give a slightly drunken grin.

With a smile and a shrug she says, "I'll drink to that," and raises her invisible mug. We clink glasses and I down the rest of the rum. It doesn't taste as bad this time.

She stands and takes the empty mug. I watch her figure make way for the open door. She steps through the doorframe, then halts and turns around. A smirk plays on her face. "Did you call me pretty?"

_Well, shit. _I blink at her in panic. Finally I find my voice and, with a smile, say "Must've been the rum. I'm not used to it, you know."

"Yeah, sure." She turns and walks down the hall and out of sight.

* * *

_Lol Killian, you are so smooth with the ladies. I hope this chapter was pleasing. I'm trying to build up their dynamic more and more as I keep going. Feedback on that would greatly be appreciated! Is it feeling too rushed or slow? Thanks for any reviews and have a good night! –Rin _


	7. 7 Plans and Distractions

_Hey all! I'm home from school today so I thought I'd write! Today's POV is from Emma, who I love to write. _

_(Thanks to nathanmiiler for your feedback!)_

* * *

EMMA SWAN

I sit at my desk. Yesterday the prisoner called me "pretty". It must've been the rum, I keep telling myself, but somehow I only half believe that. Here I am, one of the top pirate Captains of the seas, trying not to blush like a schoolgirl. Damn the man and his stupid smile and his stupid blue eyes.

_Shut up, _my mind tells me. I take a deep breath.

"Captain?" Smith pokes his head in the doorway. "I come with the report."

Finally, some business to distract me. "Of course, have a seat."

He strides forward and pulls out the chair that stands before my desk. As he sits down he takes his hat off. I notice the messy sweep of brown hair, and for some reason find myself comparing it to Killian's messy black hair. I mentally slap myself.

"What's the loot?"

He gives a sad smile. "Two hundred, ma'am." My heart falls. "We still have almost two weeks, Captain, there's time yet."

I lean back in my chair with a sigh. "True. But if we are to remain on course to meet Blackbeard, we'll soon be entering Halen's Pass. The winds there are very strong and the fogs are thick, not many Captains are brave enough to sail there. We'd be lucky to encounter even one other ship."

Smith frowns. "Then what are we to do, Captain?"

I think, trying to visualize the course up to the Pass. There's not much but open waters and a small peninsula that juts far into the ocean. If I remember correctly, there's a small fishing village there. "The peninsula," I say, "the one with the poor fishing village. How far is it from where we are now?"

"Two days. Are you suggesting we dock there?" He looks thoroughly confused.

"Yes. The village is poor, but we may be able to scrounge up one hundred there. If there are any unneeded supplies aboard, bring them to the market and sell them. The rest of the money the crew can come up with by thievery. That should be fun for them."

His eyes glint at the mention of thievery. "Yes, ma'am, I think they'll enjoy that. How long will we be staying there?"

I purse my lips in thought. The winds of Halen's Pass should be strong enough to accelerate us, giving at least an extra day or two. But then again, should we run into a storm that would set us back the same amount or more. Then I'd be at one week to get to Blackbeard, which is usually how long it takes to get through the Pass and get to the location I'm to meet him at. Time will be very tight. I rub my hands over my face. _For Henry. _I have to make decisions and hope for the best.

"We'll dock there in two days and we'll stay there for two days," I say. "Tell the men to get any money they can steal. If we come up with one hundred in less than two days, we shall leave earlier. If one hundred cannot be found after two days, we'll set course for Halen's Pass. I'll have to hope that the prisoner will make up for the rest of the money."

"Yes, ma'am. And… what of the prisoner?"

"He is to stay on the ship," I say. "Have someone guard him."

Smith coughs. "Um… no disrespect intended, Captain, but I don't know if that would work. He broke down a door yesterday with three men holding it shut."

_Dammit. _"Well, I can't exactly have him walking about the streets on shore. He'd find some way to escape and get transportation back to Misthaven. Or worse, sic the authorities on us. And I need as much of the crew as possible to be ashore to secure the money…" I'm thinking aloud to myself now. Smith looks at me with concern. "I'll figure something out," I say with fake confidence.

He nods. "Of course. I have no doubts in you." He pauses and his voice takes on a secretive tone. "The prisoner doesn't know the reasons behind all this, does he?"

My eyes snap up. "Of course not! He simply knows that I need the money for my own confidential purposes. Although the bastard is curious…"

_The handsome bastard, you mean._

_Shut. Up. _My mind shuts up.

"Sorry, Captain. That question was inappropriate."

I sigh. "Forgiven. Now, go and alert the crew of our plans. I want to be at the village in two days' time."

* * *

_A bit short, sorry! Please leave a review to let me know your thoughts, thanks! -Rin_


	8. 8 Witty Son of a Bitch

_Hey! Sorry for not updating in a few days, but life has kept me busy. It's snowing right now and my house is freezing, so I'm so cold I can barely move my fingers so please excuse any typos XD _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

KILLIAN JONES

I lay in my bed, staring at the wooden planks running across the ceiling. I'm starting to get more used to the room and the ship, and sleep comes more easily each night. Yet, it's not the same as my own ship- or Liam's, actually. The ceilings are higher, there's less dust and cobwebs, and the smell of rum doesn't stain the air.

After what seems like hours of indulging in my own thoughts, I'm disrupted by a knock at the door. I sit up with a groan. Who the hell would knock at this hour? It's got to be nearly midnight, and I haven't gotten any sleep yet. The knock sounds again, louder and more impatient. I slide out of bed and pull on some pants and run a hand over my hair, trying to make myself look at least somewhat neat.

The efforts are pretty much wasted. It's not the Captain at the door, but a man with brown hair. I recognize him as the lad who dragged me back to my quarters the other day. I put on a smile, just to irritate him, as he did interrupt my almost-sleep. "Mr. Smith, isn't it? Lovely morning."

He merely raises a brow. "Quite." A moment of throat-clearing, then, "I've come to tell you that we just docked. We're at a small village, where the Captain plans to collect some money. Most of the crew will be off the ship, but you are to _remain here._" He says this last part with a sort of angered look in his eyes. Inwardly, I smile. No doubt his foot is still hurting from when I stamped on it.

"Well, thanks for telling me, Smithy. I hope you gentlemen have a good time." I begin to shut the door.

He hurriedly sticks his foot between the doorframes, then curses. This time the smile spreads to my face. _The least I could do for you, for raiding my ship. _

"If-" he pants "-you try to make any sort of escape, you will be severely dealt with. Also, the Captain has decided to stay aboard the ship tonight. It'd do you good to think of that before you try to pull any kind of bullshit." The man's nostrils flare.

I frown, my curiosity sparking. "Why is she staying on the ship?"

"That is her own business. All I'm saying is, be a good little sailor and maybe you'll get a candy." I grit my teeth at the way he says that sentence. I may be used to serving below others, but my superiors always treated me with decency. Mr Smith leans forward, as if trying to be threatening. "Stay away from the Captain if you know what's good for you." He immediately steps back and tramps off down the hall.

_The hell was that? _"Okay… Will do, Smithy," I mutter to his back.

Stay away from the Captain? I can do that. Why, she raided a Misthaven ship right in front of me. She's rude and charming and scary and beautiful and her eyes are the same color as the ocean-

I blink rapidly. Maybe the rum was still affecting me. I need fresh air.

Carefully, I stand and peek out the doorway. Mr Smith is gone, and no one else seems to be around. Hopefully they're all off the ship by now. I shut the door quietly and walk down the hallway. It's dark and smells cramped, like it has since I've been here. But I've begun to memorize parts of the ship. There's the main deck, which is easy to find, and toward the back of that there's a cabin with a door that leads belowdeck. There, there's a hallway with a couple other passages that lead to various chambers. The only rooms I've been to are my own chamber and the facilities (primitive they are, but functional). The brig is down a deck further.

I walk lightly down the hall and straight until I see the staircase. At the top, I open the door and step out into the night. The wind hits me instantly. It smells of saltwater and fish and smoke and very faintly of alcohol. The first breath I take seems to clear my head.

There's nobody on the deck, as far as I can see. The few remaining men must be in their quarters. I make my way toward the edge of the deck and lean against the rail. A dark line of shore sits not too far out; on top of it is many little, dark buildings and houses. Lights flicker in half of them. If I concentrate, I can hear faint laughter and music coming from the village. I smile unconsciously.

"I do hope you aren't about to escape." The Captain stands behind me, the breeze making her hair billow around her face.

"Who, me? Of course not. I'd despair if I was away from this hellhole."

She laughs. It pierces the quietness nicely, echoing a little. A short and simple laugh, but I find myself liking it. She stands beside me and leans over the railing as well. "I'm glad to hear you consider my ship a hellhole. I try my best to make it the nicest hellhole around, you know."

It's my turn to laugh. "You seem to be doing a good job at it, then." I pause. "Shouldn't you be ashore? I thought you had money to scrounge up."

"My men are taking care of that for me." It's dark, but her features are still clear. "Either that or getting drunker by the minute. I decided to stay on the ship." She shrugs. "I'm not much for taverns. And I have to make sure you don't pull any shit."

"So you're my guard?"

Her mouth draws into a line as her face scrunches in fake-thought. "Not guard, just a companion who will probably kill you if you make any sudden movements."

"Thanks. Guard was way too harsh compared to that."

She shakes her head. Her blonde hair bounces around. "You're a sarcastic son of a bitch, did you know that?"

I fight the urge to give her a wink. It might be appropriate given the dialogue, but Liam always said it wasn't something a gentleman would do. Bad form.

"You need me alive, though," I point out. "So you'll have to deal with it until whatever you plan to do with me comes to pass."

The pirate nods, but a serious look enters her eyes. "That's my business."

"I know."

She turns to look at me, as if genuinely surprised. The surprise turns into confusion, and that into some form of slight gratitude. "Thanks." A small smile appears on her face. I try not to stare at it. "I know that you calling me pretty last night wasn't just the rum," she says casually.

The wooden railing suddenly sparks interest. I stare at it. "Forgive me for that, but I've always been raised on the policy of honesty."

"Did you just…?" She frowns at me. Another smile appears, but she seems to be trying to hide this one. Even as she is turned away from me, I hear the still-standing grin in her voice. "Witty son of a bitch."

* * *

_I love writing the banter between these two. I think Killian is becoming sassier. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, so I hope it was to your liking! Please please please leave a little review! Your thoughts make this story better! Thanks –Rin _


	9. 9 Pick a Partner

_Here's another chapter for ya! Has anyone been keeping up with all the promos and spoilers? Things are gonna get INTENSE on this show! I'm excited!_

_I love writing from Emma's POV :3_

_(Thanks to TOOoldTOfangirl for their comments!)_

* * *

EMMA SWAN

Last night my men managed to round up fifty. That means, tonight we should be able to secure the last half. One more night docked at this town and then through the Pass and off to Blackbeard and my son.

I feel like I should be worried about something. I have the money to worry about, my men and ship to keep in order, Killian to watch, and we're about to sail through the deadly Halen's Pass to meet an even deadlier pirate. Yet, I'm in a surprisingly good mood.

The sun has just set, casting a purplish glow over everything. There's one star shining out and the moon is poking up over the eastern horizon. There's a stronger breeze than the night before. I stand at the rail as the crew gets into the rafts to go ashore.

"Captain." Mr Smith tips his hat at me. "We're all ready to go ashore. Are you sure you want me to accompany the crew?"

"Yes. Someone has to keep them sober. Last night on the ship was quiet and I expect the same for this night." We exchange a nod and he gets into one of the boats. After barking a few orders, Smith and the men are in the water, oaring toward land. I watch them go.

"He's a bit of a hard-ass, isn't he?"

I whirl around. "What the hell, Killian?" He grins at me. "I thought Mr. Smith locked you in your room."

He takes a few steps until he's standing at the rail beside me. "Aye, he did. But I picked the lock."

I scoff. "_You _picked the lock? Really?" I raise a brow for an extra-sarcastic and disbelieving effect.

He feigns being hurt. "You don't believe me?" The smile grows. "I'm full of surprises, Captain. Not as goody-two-shoes as you might think."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. Hey, who were you calling a hard-ass?"

"Mr. Smith."

I laugh. "_What?_"

"Yeah. Last night and tonight, he came to my room and attempted to be threatening. If the man weren't shorter than me I might have been concerned for myself. He wasn't quite nice."

This strikes me as odd. Smith's not known to be sociable, sure, but he's always polite to people. He wouldn't threaten anybody without me telling him to do so beforehand. "What did Mr. Smith say to you?"

Killian shrugs. "He told me to be good and 'stay away from the Captain if you know what's good for you.'" He frowns. "Whatever that means."

"What the hell kinda bullshit is that?! He seriously said that?"

"Aye."

I shake my head. "Thanks for letting me know." I'll have to talk with him. Maybe he was drunk. Still, to threaten a guest aboard the ship and to give orders concerning me without my permission… It's unlike him as far as I can remember.

We stare out at the water for a while. It's generously dark now, with more stars poking out. The moon is a little higher, barely a sliver of white. Waxing, I notice. The village is a mere group of lights and shadowy shapes on the coast. The breeze blows toward us from it, carrying with it smells and sounds of the town. Leather, rum, fish, salt, earth, smoke, and the sounds of laughter and voices and… music.

Killian seems to hear the music, too. His foot is tapping along and I think I can hear him hum.

"Know this song?"

He nods and smiles. "Aye."

_So do I. _It's a song that's sometimes played at dances and gatherings in kingdoms. Why it would be played at a small fishing village, I've no idea, but it's nice to hear something from the past.

I grin, an idea forming. "This song is often played at dances, you know."

"Is it?"

"Yes. I've heard this before too, but never without people dancing to it."

He frowns. "Are you suggesting we dance?"

I give him a '_why not?' _expression.

He shakes his head and looks at the floor. "Flattered, really, but I don't-"

"Oh, come on!" Suddenly I've grabbed his hand and I'm pulling him to the middle of the open deck. "It's easy, and there's only one rule."

"I fancy rules sometimes. What is it?"

I smile. "Pick a partner who knows what they're doing."

He stops with the protests as we begin to dance. It's a bit uncomfortable at first, but my feet soon remember what steps to take. Within a minute, he's leading the dance and we're gliding and twirling around the deck. His hand rests on my hip and the other holds mine, while I rest an arm on his shoulder. He spins me and we continue to dance, stepping up onto boxes and leaping gracefully off them, floating across the wood planks of the ship. He stumbles once and I laugh at him.

The song ends, just a tiny bit too soon. We stand, smiling and trying to regain our breath.

"See?" I smirk. "You're a natural, sailor."

He raises his eyebrows. "Where did a pirate learn to dance like that?"

_A castle. _I shrug. "It was a long time ago." _And I don't really want to talk about it. _

He looks like he wants to ask another question, but doesn't. He also doesn't pry when I tell him that I must go to my office because the crew will return soon. I listen to his footsteps fade as he walks down to his room. The girlish grin on my face remains there the rest of the hour.

* * *

_Hehee, I hope you liked the dance! I hope they weren't terribly out of character. I was aiming for a switch-of-roles from the dance scene at the end of season three, when CS was at the ball. Please review to let me know your thoughts! –Rin _


	10. 10 Acquaintance to Almost-Friend

_The episode "Lily" was SO INTENSE O.O_

_And may I add: WHY THAT ENDING?!_

… _So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Yep._

* * *

KILLIAN JONES

The crew somehow managed to find more money, just enough to satisfy Captain Swan. I don't want to know how they did it, but I have a feeling that it was through pickpocketing and much worse things. After two days and nights at port, we're off through Halen's Pass.

The route doesn't excite me. Only pirates sail there, and it's a famous spot for terrible storms. Normally I'm not afraid of storms. Yet, seeing as how my previous encounter with one got me separated from my brother and thrown to the mercy of pirates, I can honestly say I'm a little nervous. The waves have already become larger and rougher, and the ship sways and rocks with more strength.

On a slighter better note, chats between me and the Captain have become a pretty regular occurrence, especially since our impromptu dance a couple nights ago. She's allowed me to go up on deck once in a while, and when I'm up there I find myself constantly looking over at her. She looked over at me a few times, too. Of course Mr. Smith has noticed this, and last night he confronted me about it.

The short man had escorted me back to my room before lights-out. He was pretty agitated. He made it exceedingly clear that I should "stay away from Captain Swan" and to mind my own business. I smiled and accused him of having feelings for her, to which he gave a snort but stumbled backward over himself to run off. I decided he was "all bark and no bite" as Liam sometimes said.

Smith seems to be avoiding me, as of now, but I have noticed him puppy-guarding the Captain earlier today. He never left her side and wouldn't hesitate to throw an ill-meaning look at me when her back was turned. He's doing it now, actually, sticking a tongue out at me from across the deck. I give him a quick wink over my shoulder, just to irritate him. Strangely, he's not near the Captain.

"Mornin'."

I turn around. It's her. I smile. "Ah, I was beginning to think you'd fallen overboard."

She chuckles. "Funny. I should keep you around as a jester for the ship. You'd be a good morale booster."

"I'm glad you find me humorous."

"I don't." Mr Smith is suddenly beside me.

The Captain apparently doesn't hear this remark. "Mr. Smith, just the man I wanted to see." The poor lad's face actually brightens at this. "I want you and Lee to go check the stocks of provisions." His face falls again. With a "yes ma'am" he scurries off.

As soon as he's out of earshot, the Captain lets out an exasperated breath. "Finally, he's gone."

I give her a surprised look. "You wanted him gone?"

"Yes!" She runs a hand over her face. "He's been so clingy lately. I've got shitloads of work to do to prepare for the Pass. He keeps hovering around me and getting in the way of things. It's like he's suddenly decided to be my personal bodyguard."

I laugh. "So you've noticed it as well?"

She nods. "Yeah. I'll have to talk to him about it. It's unlike him."

"He seems quite fond of you."

The Captain narrows her eyes at me. They match the water: stormy green. "What the hell is 'fond' supposed to mean? Are you suggesting that he has feelings toward me?" She raises an eyebrow.

I shrug. "Well, it makes sense. He keeps telling me to back off from you and he's constantly guarding you. And, why wouldn't he have feelings toward you? You're…" I stop myself.

She seems amused by this. "I'm…?"

I will the blood rising to my cheeks to stop. _Dammit, why do I do this to myself? _

"I'm what?"

"You're asking too many questions, that's what."

This gets a loud laugh. "You made me ask the questions!"

A heavy roll of thunder interrupts us. I flinch. The sky above us is mostly blue, but thick black clouds approach from the horizon. _Shit. _

The Captain whistles as if impressed. "Well, that came out of nowhere. We must be entering the Pass."

Another crack of thunder makes me flinch again.

"You okay?" She looks at me with concern. Her eyebrows furrow together and her ocean-like eyes fix on me. The growing wind whips her hair about, but she seems not to notice it. I let her eyes bore into me and forget why she is asking me if I'm okay.

"Yeah," I say. "Just… the last storm I was in, I got separated from my brother, remember?"

She presses her lips together. "Right. Um… would you feel better below deck?"

I nod. The ship gives a small lurch and I go for the door that leads below. She accompanies me, to my surprise, following in my wake. I walk through the door and head down the stairs and soon stand in front of my door. I turn around and she's standing in front of me.

"Thanks. Won't Mr. Smith have a hissy-fit at you escorting me down here?" I try for an amused smile.

She merely rolls her eyes. "Screw whatever he thinks. I can't have my guest uncomfortable."

The smile becomes genuine. "So I've upgraded from prisoner to guest?"

She smirks and nods. "And acquaintance to friend. Or, an almost-friend. Don't get cocky." She crosses her arms and turns on a heel. I listen to her boots as they clamp down the hall.

Even as the storm worsens, the smile won't come off my face. I lay in bed and hear the rain beat against the wood planks of the deck, grinning like an idiot.

* * *

_Agggggg, CS cuteness! I'm giving y'all the fluff now, cause later chapters will get angsty mwuhaha! PLEASe revIEW! -Rin_


	11. 11 Memories and Mutiny

_Hey everybody! Thanks for the nice reviews! I hope you all enjoyed last night's episode as much as I did! _

_So here's the next chapter for ya!_

_WARNING: this chapter contains some drunk-violence and assault themes._

* * *

EMMA SWAN

There's one week left before my deadline. So far, things are going pretty well. I've got all the twelve hundred in payment, plus Killian, and we're on course. Slightly ahead, actually.

Last night was the first night in the Pass. The winds entering it were unusually strong, speeding up the ship and gaining at least an extra day, maybe two. That gives time for any unexpected delays. Killian didn't appreciate the strong gusts nearly as much as I, though he tried to hide it. Like he was seriously gonna pull that off; I know what hiding things behind a smile is.

Tonight is the second night in the Pass. Compared to the previous night, it's actually relatively calm. I instructed Mr. Lee to watch over the men and take care of orders. Mr Smith was a little ticked off, of course, but I figured it'd be good punishment for his recent childish behavior. I need the time off from duties, anyway. With each day my mind focuses more and more on Henry.

I kneel in front of a chest in my quarters. No one else but myself has seen inside of it, and let their throat be cut if anyone else dares to try. I'm not typically what one would call a sentimental person, but the few things I have in here are of the utmost value and secrecy. Mainly, the contents are just some books and journals, logs from my previous life with my family. Old pictures and trinkets and things from childhood, one of my old gowns, and the blanket my mother gave me after my birth. I don't know what causes me to look through the chest tonight, but I had the urge to do so, even though every time I rummage through here I find nothing but the same old stuff and more heartache.

Memories, faint but sure, of my parents and our kingdom before what its inhabitants now call The Dark happened. My mother was a woman with hair like coal but eyes brighter than the sky. I never saw her frown, not once. My father had the heart of a lion and strength to match, but he never raised his voice at me. The kingdom had been flourishing and its citizens were lively and friendly. Spirits were high. Laughter rung out constantly. My parents ruled the kingdom with wide arms and warm hearts. I'd grown up under them well. My father taught me dancing and sailing and a bit of sword fighting, and my mother taught me more delicate trades and skills.

I even met a man and had arranged to marry him. Shortly after the engagement, Henry was born to us, and my parents and fiancée and myself were the happiest we'd all ever been.

Then Regina, my aunt (don't ask), decided to seize the throne. She'd been living on the edge of the kingdom, under the hand of an exceptionally strict mother and training from a powerfully dark wizard. She soon perfected her magic and thus The Dark descended upon the kingdom. My fiancée was killed trying to defend Henry and the castle. I'd gotten separated from my parents in the commotion of battle. The only familiar person I could find was Henry, so I took him and fled.

…And here I am, wondering if I'll ever see them again. I need to get to Blackbeard. He knows about them, about Henry. _One more week, _I remind myself.

Reluctantly, I shut the lid of the chest and slide it back under my bed, throwing a sheet over it to cover it further. I need some air.

Killian greets me on the deck, waving me over to come stand by him. My feet take me toward him.

"Swan." He gives a nod and a smile.

"Jones," I say tiredly. "And when you say 'Swan' there should be a 'Captain' in there somewhere."

He shrugs. "I just thought that since I'm an almost-friend I should lessen the formalities." This obviously amuses him. He lifts an eyebrow and it makes my stomach flip for a second.

I look away. "Yeah, well, whatever." With a small sigh I rest my elbows upon the railing.

"Something the matter, Swan?" His voice is more serious, quieter. I can feel his blue eyes boring into me.

"I'm fine," I automatically respond. To convince him further, I try for a reassuring smile. He doesn't let on if he buys it or not. "What about you?" I question. "Still uneasy about the storms?"

This is replied to with a quick shake of the head, thankfully. "Not anymore." I can see he is being candid.

There's a small tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see, none other than, Mr. Smith. _Greaaaat… _

"Anything you need, Mr. Smith?" I don't bother hiding the agitation in my voice.

It takes him a three-second count to respond. "Need to speak to you, Cap'm…" He turns around and walks toward the door to my office. I exchange a confused glance with Killian and follow Smith.

He's sitting in my chair at my desk when I enter the office. I slam the door shut. "That's my _chair, _Mr. Smith." I narrow my eyes. He's gone from being immature to downright disrespectful.

With an exaggerated breath so heavy it could unfurl the sails, he stands. He stumbles around the desk and stops before me, swaying on his heels a little. His eyes are half-open and there's a lopsided grin on his face. I notice something protruding from his shirt pocket and remove it.

I hold the bottle out. "You're drunk, Smith."

This statement receives a loud, gargling laugh from him as he throws his head backward. The grin broadens. "A little…" he confesses.

I roll my eyes. "Return to talk with me when you are sober," I tell him, reaching for the door and turning the knob.

Quickly, he pounces and slams the door shut, throwing his body onto it. His brown eyes are suddenly ablaze and the goofy smile has vanished. I stare wide-eyed at him. He narrows his gaze on me. Then, he leaps forward another time and yanks the bottle from my hand. With a roar he hurtles it at me. I duck as the bottle smashes into the wall.

"What the hell?!"

I reach into my sheath for my cutlass. Within half a second, he swipes it from my hand and rams a shoulder into me, sending me stumbling backward. He grips the cutlass now, raising it-

"STOP!" The door flings open and in a blur, Smith is thrown to the floor, the sword clattering away from him. As if things can't get more surprising, _Killian_ is the one standing over him. When Smith lies motionless, unconscious, he steps away.

Killian turns toward me, his eyes running over me with great concern. "Are you hurt?"

I shake my head. "How… What…?"

"I knew he was probably drunk the second he approached us," he explains. "I hung around outside the door just in case he pulled anything." He glares disgustedly at unconscious Smith. "Glad I did."

I stare at Smith in shock for a few moments. My own First Mate… He might've killed me. "Thank you," I gasp.

* * *

_Wow that actually got sorta long…. _

_So, lots of backstory and lots of action, yay! This was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review! Any opinions, what you like or don't like, what I can improve on? Thanks!–Rin _


	12. 12 Taking Care

_HAS ANYONE seen the pictures of Emma in the blue vest EF outfit? It looks A LOT like pirate gear and it makes me extremely happy X3_

_Thanks for the nice reviews, they make my day! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

KILLIAN JONES

It's been about ten seconds since the commotion, and half the crew is already charging into the room. I find myself surprised by their concern. Good, loyal men, unlike the pile of scum lying unconscious on the floor. There's a flurry of "what's wrong" and "what happened" and "Captain!" as they all rush to the scene.

Captain Swan stumbles back, obviously overwhelmed. Admirably, she somehow manages to put on some confidence as she addresses the men. "Mr Smith here-" she casts a hand in his direction "-became drunk and attacked me."

"Mutiny!" one man cries out. The rest of them all yell in agreement, blurting out punishments. Swan silences them with the wave of a hand. _She was just almost killed by her own First Mate, how can she act so cocksure? _

"As of now, he's passed out," she says, "so punishment can wait. Jonson, Lee, take him to the brig and guard him. Give him no food or beverage when he wakes, and stay over him until I say otherwise." She locks eyes with the two crew members and puts her chin up in a demanding manner. They both nod.

"For the rest of you, return to your duties. I have to recover in my quarters." With that, the men all exit the room in murmurs.

She watches them go for a few seconds, then collapses into her chair at the desk. Her hair hangs down over her face and even though her hands are folded in her lap, I can see her fingers shaking slightly. Her eyes are wide and shocked, but tired.

With a sigh, she says, "I meant for you to leave as well."

Ignoring this, I take a couple steps forward, sitting in the other chair across from the desk. I study her, concern filling me. "Swan," I prompt in a low voice.

"I'm _fine, _Killian."

"No, you're not." When she doesn't respond I press on. "You were just attacked by your own First Mate. I'd say you have a right to drop the confident appearance for now."

Her eyes snap up at this, as if she'll say something in defense. She breaks the eye contact with another sigh, looking down. Her shoulders droop and the confident-badass-pirate-captain look vanishes from her.

"Thanks," she whispers after a shaky breath. Her head lowers down to rest on her arms that are crossed on the desk. She looks like a scared child and tired old woman at the same time. I lean forward closer to her, frustrated at myself for not comforting or protecting her more.

"So I suppose this is when you say you told me so?"

I frown. "What?"

"About Smith. You were right." Her voice sounds defeated, almost.

"Now's not the time at all," I say, trying to smile for her.

Suddenly something obtains her attention. Her eyes fix on a point on me and she jumps up in her seat. "Killian, you're hurt."

I am? I follow her gaze to my arm. There's a small tear in the fabric of my upper sleeve. A cut, already bleeding a little. It begins to sting now that I notice it.

"Swan, I'm fine, really. You're the one _I _should be concerned about right now," I protest.

"Shut up." She stands and crosses the room. After rummaging quickly through a couple chests, she returns with a small box. Sitting herself on the desk in front of me, she balances it on her knee and opens it. It's some kind of first-aid kit.

"Look-"

"Sh!" She's picking through the kit, her forehead creasing in concentration. It's as if the work is sparing her from the emotions of the event that caused my wound. I decide to humor her, for now.

There's a small _pop _as she removes the cork of a bottle. She takes my arm and dumps the liquid onto it. Pain sears through me and I tear my arm away. "_Ow!" _I catch my breath. "What the hell was that?"

She drinks the rest of the bottle and wipes her mouth on a sleeve. "Rum, and a freaking waste of it. The alcohol in it will prevent infection."

_I knew that. _"How did you know that?"

This earns an 'are you kidding me?' expression. "Everyone knows that," she says. Her hand travels into the box and produces a small roll of blue cloth. She unravels it and tears it. I reluctantly hold out my arm again, letting her wrap the wound.

"Also… my mother taught me some first-aid."

I look up at her. She's still focused on her work, not taking her eyes off my arm. "Was your mother a nurse?"

I flinch as she ties the cloth, a bit too tight. She drops the leftover back into the box and snaps it shut. "No," she answers.

"Then what…?" The pained look on her face stops me.

I sigh. My arm already feels slightly better. I try moving it a little, then wince. "Thanks."

"That's the second time I've had to save or heal you," she remarks.

"I'm aware and grateful." She nods. "What about you? Are you alright?"

She smiles at her feet and gives a tiny shrug. "Don't know, but I will be. I have to be. I just don't know what to do about Smith… He was such a loyal member and I thought we were friends…"

I want to take her hand in mine as a way to reassure her. I decide against it, seeing as though she's had enough unconsented touch earlier tonight from Smith. Instead, I settle with an assuring grin. "You'll figure it out, I know it."

After a few moments of saying nothing more, she stands up and walks toward the door. She open it and motions for me to come to her. My time is up. I give her a small nod as I step through the wooden doorway.

"Goodnight, Swan."

"Emma."

I turn around. The look on my face must be quite puzzled.

She smiles, just the slightest little bit. "Emma: my first name. Emma Swan."

My heart flutters. I nod. "Then goodnight, Emma."

* * *

_Fluffiness X3_

_These two are adorable, honestly. I'm SO excited and terrified for the two-hour finale! Good luck to you all and may we not die while watching it! XD _

_Please leave a review! Thanks! -Rin_


	13. 13 I Quite Fancy You From Time to Time

_Bonjour, everyone! I rise again from the dead XD _

_This hiatus is killing me so I thought what better way to spend it than writing some fanfiction? Comic Con seems like it was awesome, even if I couldn't be there! The cast gives me such life :'3_

_Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This story will probably be undergoing some re-vamping of sorts, so bear with me!_

* * *

EMMA SWAN

I let out a sigh as my head falls into my hands. The ship is quiet, and so is the night. Waves crash gently against the side of the ship, a small breeze drifts in through the windows and gaps in the walls, and there's a steady and slight swaying motion. It should be peaceful, yet it's anything but.

Earlier this night, my First Mate, Smith, attacked me. I've gotten over the initial shock mostly, but as Captain I have to decide what to do. He committed treason and borderline-mutiny. He was drunk and attacked a fellow sailor and _Captain. _I can't let that go without severe punishment. But… he had always been a great sailor, and closest thing to a friend I'd had. He was loyal and a good confidant. He obeyed orders and looked out for me and the crew, and more.

_But he tried to kill you! _part of my mind shouts.

What am I to do? I can't allow him to remain First Mate, that much I'm certain. But then who else could fill the position? Would I keep Smith in the brig on lockdown like a prisoner? Should I drop him off somewhere and exile him from the crew? No… the ship is nowhere near land, not for another few days at least, until we leave the Pass. Then I have to meet Blackbeard and pay what I owe him. Could I dump Smith on shore afterward, or maybe in the same event? That'd be too suspicious, maybe. Surely I can't dump him now, in the middle of the Pass, however.

Ugh. I need rum.

I reach for the bottle that I keep stashed in my desk drawer. Yes, relieving alcohol to rinse away my troubles, that's what I need right now. However, when I touch the glass of the bottle, the scene from earlier flashes into my mind. I snap my hand back. No, it's too soon after that stunt Smith pulled on me.

Another sigh escapes me. Now what? I can't drink my problems away, and so far sitting here thinking about them hasn't helped. _Damn it all! None of this would have happened if Kilian hadn't-_

_Killian. _Could I talk to him? He's a nice man, and he showed great concern for me after the attack… I can trust him, right?

An image of him forms in my mind. Of his slightly messy and sea-salt-smelling black hair and blue eyes that rival the sea and a smile that is whiter than sails or clouds. The conversations I've had with him, he was always nice and charming…

My feet have made the decision before my brain could. I find myself standing before his door. _Shit. _Doubts run through me. I push them away; I need someone to talk to right now, and Killian seems the most trustworthy aboard this ship at the moment. I just hope I won't regret this.

I knock twice. With another knock, there's a shuffling sound from inside. Then the door opens.

He stands, blinking at me, out of sleep or surprise or both. He opens his mouth in a half-yawn. "Emma?"

My heart skips and drops and shoots upward simultaneously at the sound of my first name. He remembered it, the idiot.

Although he's the one with bedhead and mismatched clothing, I'm the one feeling suddenly self-conscious. Awkwardly, I wring my hands together.

"Killian, sorry… I just- it's… I know it's late and you were probably asleep but I-"

"-Need someone to talk to?"

I step back in surprise, fumbling for words. He simply opens the door wider and smiles (damn that smile).

"Come in," he says, and I wonder if I hear concern and warmth in his voice.

I enter the cabin. It's not much, just the spare room on the ship, with a bed against one wall and a half-broken table and chair. But he's made it his own. I notice that there's less dust and cobwebs unlike before he'd occupied the place. There's his socks and coat and shoes scattered across the floor, which he hurriedly picks up and tosses onto the table. Even the bed and its sheets look neater.

"Sorry to bother you…" I mumble again.

The door shuts quietly. "No problem; I couldn't sleep anyway." He gestures for me to sit on the bed and then pulls up the broken chair. I hear it protest as he sits on it, but it doesn't fall apart. I sit hesitantly on the bed.

"You alright, Emma?" he asks softly, his eyebrows bunching in concern. His bright blue eyes are fixed on mine and I almost don't hear the question.

"Not… not really." I pause, reassuring myself mentally. _I can trust him. _"It's Smith… I don't know what to do about him. I can't keep him as First Mate and I don't think I should keep him on the ship, but I can't just throw his ass out into open water, especially with the storms in the Pass."

Killian nods. "As much fun as that'd be to watch, no, it wouldn't be right." I roll my eyes. He raises a brow in thought. "Who do you have in mind as a replacement for his position?"

I shrug. "Not sure… Maybe Lee or Jonson. Anyone but him." _Maybe you? No, I have to sell you to Blackbeard in a few days' time. Damn it. _

He nods again. "Alright, well, I know you'll find somebody. From the time I've spent here, I can tell you've got a good crew. Except for the bilge-rat who assaulted you."

"Yeah, thanks. I'm sorry, by the way…"

"What for?"

"For not listening to you. About Smith. I should have seen how he'd been behaving and you tried to warn me-"

He laughs. It's a warm, friendly laugh like I just told a cheerful joke. "Emma, you needn't apologize for that. At the time you had every right to trust his word more than mine. Plus, I believe he was with reason."

My mouth drops. "You think what he did to me was justified?!"

"No! No, not at all!" he replies quickly. "I just meant that… Although what the bastard did to you was unforgivable and mutinous, it wasn't without motivation."

I shake my head. "What the hell would his motivation be?"

Killian shrugs, slowly and thoughtfully. "Possibly… the fear of losing the attention of the woman he cares for?"

I snort. "Yeah, he has a crush on me, you mentioned that."

"He probably always did, for all we know. He was afraid that he'd lose you to me, however." He leans back into the chair and looks down at his hands. "After all, having a fancy for the same woman another man does…"

"_You _have a fancy for me?" I repeat, taken aback.

He smiles shyly. "A large and deep and pathetic one, yes."

My heart stops for a moment. I knew it, of course I did, from the moment he called me 'pretty', but I'm still in shock. I stare at him, mouth open like a speechless fish.

"Apologies, Swan," he mumbles. "I shouldn't be saying things like that to you after what happened-"

"It's okay. It's mutual."

"Wha-"

"But I've still got to figure this out." I quickly switch the topic. "I don't think I want Smith aboard this ship any longer than needed, and what if he escapes confinement somehow? What would he do then?"

He's at a loss for words. I can tell his mind is reeling from the 'it's mutual' bomb I dropped. It takes him a minute, but he clears his throat and straightens up.

"I'm not sure, truthfully. But I know you'll figure it out, Swan. You've got a good loyal crew to look out for you until then."

"And you?"

He smiles. "Aye, and me."

I smile as well.

A muffled roll of thunder shakes the cabin. The storms of the Pass are hitting again. However, Killian seems fine, only gazing calmly up at the ceiling as the rain begins to fall. The storm means I should head up-deck and tend to the navigating, but I don't want to leave Killian alone.

"You're fine with storms, right?" I ask, just to make sure.

His eyes shift from the ceiling to me. "Yes, when you're with me."

I feel the blush rising to meet my face. "You know, I should go captain the ship…" As soon as I say it, it sounds like the stupidest idea ever. "…Then again, the storm doesn't sound bad, and I suppose you could use the company, what with the storm."

"I assume you could as well," he replies. "What with the traumatic events earlier."

I smile and nod. There's only a few hours until dawn anyway, and I know I won't be able to sleep no matter what I do. When morning hits, there's only a few days until I meet Blackbeard and have to separate myself from Killian.

We sit on the bed and talk, and it feels nice. Just friendly, warm, casual conversation, like we're old friends. My worries about Mr. Smith, Blackbeard, my son, money, and the storm all fade away. Just conversation.

It's as he's starting another story about his brother that light streams into the room and I realize dawn has come all too fast.

* * *

_Whew, it's late at night and that got slightly long. But I'm shooting for longer chapters and hopefully to complete the story before season 5 begins! Speaking of, those promos are WOAH. _

_ !_

_I'm really going to try to be updating and doing longer chapters, but I'm not gonna lie to you, if you really want it then please __review__. Reviews are what keep me going, truthfully. If I wanted to write something without feedback, I assure you I would not be posting it on the internet! Thanks, I hope summer is treating everyone well. -Rin_


	14. 14 Drastic Measures

_Heyyyy, another chapter, Killian's POV! Who's excited for DarkSwan next season? I am! _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

KILLIAN JONES

Our conversation last night seemed too short. I could speak with Emma for hours and never grow tired of her voice. Morning came too soon.

Alas, duty calls. She stands up from the bed and gives me a smile. It's a sincere smile, like some weight has been lifted off from her, a sort of 'thank you' smile and she looks much happier and reassured than she did last night. I find myself returning the smile immediately.

"Duty calls," she says quietly. I nod and she disappears out the door and up to the deck. I stare after her from the doorway.

Suddenly, my chest feels heavy, like something is squeezing my heart. I've fallen fast and hard for her, that much is sure, but Liam pops into my mind. How is he? Where is he? I'm sure he's searching for me, probably worried out of his mind, and here I am lazing aboard another ship chasing like a puppy after the pirate who robbed him. What kind of brother does that make me? I've got to get back to him somehow, but I don't want to leave Emma Swan.

I sigh and step into the hallway. Some fresh air may clear my thoughts.

Above deck, men are busy at work preparing the ship for the day's sailing. They're whistling and tossing bags and ropes to each other, or hoisting sails or sweeping, there's a couple men sitting precariously high up in the rigging. I find Emma by the main mast, instructing the crew.

"More, pull more!" she shouts upward. "The ropes need to be tight, unless we want a storm blowing our asses off course."

"No more storm incidents, please," I mumble.

She looks over her shoulder and grins. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd follow me up."

"Nothing else to do." I lower my voice so the crew around can't hear. "How are you? Did you figure out what to do about Smith?"

The bright look in her eyes becomes stormy. I curse myself. "I think so, yes," she replies quietly. "We're… stopping at a port soon as we exit the Pass. I'll drop him off there." The way she says this leaves me feeling like there's more, but I decide not to pry."

"So who's to be new First Mate?"

"Jonson." She nods up at the man on the mast high above us. He waves his cap and returns his attention to the sails.

"Smith won't be happy," I think out loud.

This receives a simple shrug of 'I don't care' from her. It's cemented with: "Who gives a rat's ass?" She's shut him out completely now. I suddenly feel awkward.

"You know, I've nothing else to do, perhaps I could be of use and make sure he's still confined? Maybe give him a hard time."

She only nods, not taking her eyes off the unfurling sails above. As I walk away, I hear her shouting orders again.

The wooden steps creak as I descend below the deck. It's quieter down here. I walk alone and it's a long corridor to the brig at the end, but I'm glad to be of help. Anything to take some stress off Emma's shoulders. _I'll make sure that bastard is still behind those bars. _

He is. I open the door to the room where he's being kept. There's two iron-barred cells in it, and he occupies one of them. He sits with his back to me, head hung and looking quite terribly sullen. Nothing like the carefree and fiery drunk he was the other night. _Hangover's a bitch, lad, _I think with a smirk.

I knock on the bars. Big mistake. With a squalling roar he whirls around, hands flashing out to strike me through the bars. I stumble backward. The attempted attack is over; he groans and presses a palm to his temple. Migraine, no doubt. I've still got the upper hand.

"What're you doing here?" he growls.

I give him a cheery grin, just for spite. "Came to check up on my mate. Anything you need? Are you comfortable?"

"You're a sarcastic ass, _mate._" He spits the last word with venom on his tongue.

"At least I'm not a mutinous drunk." I narrow my eyes. He stares back, brown eyes turning so dark they're almost black. Then he drops his gaze.

With a sniffle, he mutters: "I never 'ad a chance with her anyhow." His voice is heavy. Utter and sorrowful defeat. If I weren't so disgusted with him, I might have felt pity. But he laughs and gives a nod, smiling sadly. "At least you won't, neither."

This gets my attention. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means, _mate_, that whatever you got goin' on with the Captain expires in one more day." The expression on my face must be one of utter confusion, because he throws his head back in triumph. "Ah, you don't know! Course. Well, allow me the pleasure of enlightening you.

Cap'n's got a deal with Blackbeard, see? The only other most feared pirate captain ever. The second we're out of Halen's Pass, she's gonna put up shore at the nearest port town and disembark. At midnight she'll meet with Blackbeard and they'll have an exchange. Happens every sixth months, see.

And Cap'n has to pay him to get what she requires. That money we got, part of which was stole from your ship? The whole twelve-hundred, payment up front. Payment is also you, though. Soon as she found you, she's been formulatin' a plan. Sell you off to the mercy of Blackbeard along with your own money, just for some information."

He smiles and peers mockingly through the bars, like he's won. "So you think you and Cap' got something going? Nah, it's not nothing more than a business transaction!" A cackling, loud, and victorious laugh escapes him.

She wouldn't do that. Not Emma. Surely not after the couple weeks we've spent together… Right? Shock and a horrible, sinking sense of betrayal seeps into me. Then anger. She might. She's a pirate. They steal and lie, everybody knows it. All that matters is money.

Money.

I'd completely forgotten about the money. _My _money. For Liam and the King and the kingdom's people. _Their _money, on this pirate ship, and I've been trying to court the one who stole it from them?

"The money… Where is it?"

Smith gives a belch and sits back down, crossing his legs casually. "The two hundred we stole from your royal vessel? Don't really know, but Cap'n usually goes somewhere after each plunder. Straight down the hall through the door on the last right, and sometimes I hear the floorboard in the corner creak." He gives a wink before turning around, putting his back to me.

I waste no time exiting and rushing down the hall. Straight, opening the door on the last right. It's a small room with hardly any furniture inside. I look around at all the corners. _Dumbass, there's a hundred floorboards in this room! How am I supposed to- _My eye catches. There's a floorboard in the corner closest to me, one end curves upward at a slight angle and there's a loose nail in the plank. I hurry over to it, wrenching the board free with one motion.

_Damn. _There's sackfuls of loot. The space underneath the board is big, and packed full of plunder. I grab the first bag, pouring the contents into my hands. The coins rain down and I see the symbol on each one: a royal crown with three small stars. Misthaven!

I need to do this. It's what's right. Pressing down the amounting guilt, I transfer the coins into the canvas bag in my pocket. _198, 199… 200. _I close the bag and stuff it away in my coat. Quickly, I put the remaining money back under the board and slide the plank back into place. There.

Trying not to be suspicious, I cross the hall into my room. I hide the bag of coins underneath my pillow and throw some sheets over it for good measure. I walk back out into the hall, only to stop at the sound of Smith's voice. He stands in front of me, in the middle of the corridor.

"Don't go yellin'," he says. "I'll get back in that damned cell in a minute. More fun in there anyway. But because I hate you so much, I just thought I'd tell you a little somethin' else."

I clench my jaw. "What's that?"

He steps forward, whispering. "The reason Cap'n needs that money. The information she desires from Blackbeard? It's mighty important, and you're a mighty bad man for preventing her from getting it."

"She stole from my kingdom! That's not her money. I'm simply returning it. As should be." I put up my chin in defense, solidifying my gaze. "What could be more important than ensuring my kingdom?"

Smith exhales slowly. He looks around, as if there's someone here to eavesdrop on us. "Cap'n's got a son."

_Son. _I step back in surprise. "What?" I croak.

He chuckles, stepping around me. "Her son. She needs the money to find out about her son. And if Blackbeard doesn't get payment, well, there's no tellin' what he'd do. Might take it out on somebody…

…You may have just given that kid a death sentence, _mate._"

* * *

_Smith is actually a really fun character to write X3 He and Zelena would be buds. xoxo_

_Killian's POV is never as good as Emma's, I feel, but what do you guys think? _

_REVIEW! Please? –Rin _


	15. 15 Moonlit Meeting

_Hello, all! Thanks lots for the reviews, please keep 'em coming! They are my motivation. _

_This chapter should be good…_

* * *

EMMA SWAN

Killian's been avoiding me for the past few hours. It's unlike him, he's usually inviting and friendly and likes to be near me. Was it something I'd done? Said?

Our conversation the other night comes to mind. _It's mutual. _Shit. Why couldn't I just keep my feelings to myself? I've finally opened up, and I've scared him away. Great. At least any awkwardness will be short-lived, I'm to meet with Blackbeard tonight.

Tonight. My heart aches at the realization. It's been, what, two weeks? It feels like a year and only a day at the same time. What we'd had, the mutual fancy or whatever it was, will end tonight. No more late-night conversations and jokes and impromptu dances.

I don't like goodbyes. After the abundance of them I've had, they only get harder.

"Something the matter, Swan?"

I flinch around. "Killian…" He cocks an eyebrow and smiles at me. "You startled me."

"Lost in thought?" he asks softly. I nod.

His charming expression falls and becomes sullen. With a heavy sigh, his eyebrows furrow and his lips tense, staring at the ground. A wave of something like guilt washes from him.

"…Killian? What's wrong?" I'm surprised at the softness and concern my voice possesses.

"I'm- I'm afraid I have something to confess, Emma." I wait, not knowing what to say. "Earlier today… I stole back the money you took from my ship."

"You _what?!_"

He flinches. My voice must have been harsher than I thought, because to me I sounded as scared as I felt. How could I pay Blackbeard and get the information? How could Killian betray me? _Traitor! _My mind screams.

He still doesn't meet my eyes. "Aye. The two-hundred that belongs to Misthaven. I stole it back." He pauses, shoulders slumping. "Then… I put it back."

"You… what?" Now I'm just confused.

He sighs and tries to meet my eyes. His blue ones are filled with apology and guilt. I blink in surprise. Thousands of 'why's and 'what the hell's reel in my mind.

"I returned it to you," he confirms. "You need it more than I do. For your son."

I jump backward. "H-how, wha- how did-" My voice isn't working.

He shrugs. "Smith told me. He said you need twelve-hundred in payment to Blackbeard, in order to get information on the whereabouts of your son, and to ensure his health and safety." A smile forms on his face. "I'm a man with a code, as I've told you, and the life of a young boy and sanity of his mother is more important to me than stocking a king's already-full pockets."

I'm speechless. All I can do is stare, wide-eyed, at him, hardly breathing. At first I'm shocked and think he's lying, yet the sincere expression on his face proves otherwise. My muscles relax and my lungs begin to work again, blood unfreezing. "Thank you," I breathe. Relief floods me.

"Also, our friend in the brig informed me that I was to be extra payment to Blackbeard. I'm okay with that."

"What?"

He shrugs. "Well, if it means that your son can-"

"_No._"

"What?"

I take in a shaky breath. "No. I can't do that." I shake my head and step closer to him. "Killian, I've become too fond of you to be separated. Just now, and over these past couple weeks, you've taught me about being noble, and I don't think that includes giving you away to the mercy of a pirate."

He laughs. "I'm already at the mercy of a pirate." There's a bitter-sweetness in his gaze.

"You know what I mean." I nod, confirming my decision. "No, I'll just give Blackbeard the money and accept whatever he tells me, extra info or not."

"All the same, I'd gladly accompany you." He gives a mock-bow as if he's a gentleman. He is.

* * *

"…Are you sure you still want to come along? You know you could stay on the ship…"

"I thought you said you were too fond of me to be separated."

"Smartass."

"Thank you."

We walk in relative silence. The half-moon hangs in the sky, casting an eerie silver glow over the water and everything around us. Cold waves splash violently against the shore and a colder wind is building up from the sea. The lights of the port town are far off, barely able to be made out. I get the feeling that if I were to run to them, they'd only become farther. My ship is tethered at the dock a few leagues behind, and there's another at port ship in the distance. Blackbeard.

I'm nervous. Scared.

Usually, my meetings with Blackbeard are rather impartial. Tonight is different, because of Killian. He'd made such a selfless show earlier, and here I am leading him to what could be his doom. To the ship of the most ruthless and bloodthirsty pirate ever to sail. So much for being noble.

With a few more silent minutes, we approach Blackbeard's ship. Despite the glow of the moon, it's cloaked in shadow. It's menacing-looking and stares down at us. The creaking sounds like evil laughter.

Killian gestures. "Ladies first, Captain." I nod and step onto the gangplank.

"Blackbeard," I call. The board creaks as Killian arrives behind me.

The voice is something like an amused growl. "Right on time, Captain Swan." Blackbeard.

He steps forward, seeming to have appeared right from the shadows of the ship. His beard certainly is black, and he sports a pegleg and two gleaming swords at his sides. His skin is rough and scarred and his teeth (the few that remain) are green. Walking forward with an intimidating limp, he puffs his huge chest out and narrows his eyes. They're small and cold eyes. They remind me of snakes.

His arms fling out in a wide, open, welcoming gesture. "So good to see you again, Captain! My pockets and I have missed you." He pats a coin-filled pocket in his coat and smiles. "So, the money?"

I narrow my eyes. Swiftly, I reach into my coat and toss the sack to him. It lands in his hands with a jingle. He laughs and holds it up to his ear, shaking it. The sound is like bones rattling.

Blackbeard's eyes harden when they land on Killian. "Who's your friend?"

"No one important to you." My gaze remains steady and I will my voice to be flat and strong. I can't bring any attention to Killian; I won't risk it. "Now, about my son."

The pirate waves a hand dismissively. "Yes, yes, I know the drill. But first I must make sure the payment is up to snuff. It sounds like you may be a little short."

He dumps out the coins and counts through them. I watch, paralyzed. Of course it's all there. Right? I glance at Killian. He said he'd put it back, didn't he? He nods. Blackbeard counts excruciatingly slow, looking up at me with amusement, as if he derives pleasure from my anxiety. _Sadistic bastard. _

Finally, after what seems like hours, he stands and sighs. "I'm afraid-" his eyes become colder than ice, "-you're two hundred short."

"What?!" Fear grips me. "That's impossible!" I whirl around to Killian. "You said you put the two-hundred back!"

"I did!"

"Oh, he did!" a new voice says. "Then _I _took it!"

A man sits high up in the rigging, holding a sack full of something out in front of him. He bounces it: coins. With a laugh, he descends fireman-style down the mast. My heart drops down to my shoes.

"Greetings, Smithy."

* * *

_Okay… a bit shorter, but now the story is really starting to accelerate. Next chapter will be up tonight! That's where the action happens…. Mwuhaha._

_Please review and let me know your thoughts! Thanks –Rin _


	16. 16 Shit Basically Goes Down

_I lied, this chapter is late. So sorry! But I hope you like it, I do. _

_Yay to action and fight-scenes._

* * *

KILLIAN JONES

_Shit. _

Smith saunters across the deck, giving me a malicious wink and smile. I feel a growl rise in my throat. My hand drifts to my sword. _You try anything, Smith, you're a dead man. _

Blackbeard huffs. "That's the rest of it?"

"Yessir." Smith pats the sack, causing the contents to jingle.

"Well, don't just stand there! Hand it over to me!" Blackbeard thrusts out a greedy hand.

A 'tsk-tsk-tsk' sound is made by Smith as he steps back, wagging a finger. "Oh, no, no. 'Fraid I can't do that, sir." His eyes land on Emma, full of malice and ill-humor. "You see, Blackbeard, I am under different orders from my Captain."

Then, he strides over to the side of the vessel and extends an arm. My heart plummets as I realize what he's about to do.

Too late. The coins hit the water like rain.

"NO!" Emma shouts, running over to him. Her knuckles grip the rail as she stares desperately into the water below. "Smith! What the hell?! I _needed _that money!"

Smith feigns surprise and innocence. "But, Captain, you told me to!"

"The hell I did!" Emma pounces at him, unsheathing her cutlass. Smith turns and slams against her, sending her clattering to the deck. Her cutlass skitters across the floorboards, out of reach.

I see the desperation in her eyes. "Blackbeard," she pants, "I swear- I didn't… I didn't instruct him to do that!"

The bearded pirate frowns. A low, furious, rumbling sound escapes him and smoke exhales from his flaring nostrils. My blood freezes. He steps forward, banging against the floor of the deck twice with a mighty foot. Within seconds, his crew emerges and surrounds us. I fight the urge to crumple into myself or flee. _Don't move, _I tell myself. _They'll charge. _

Blackbeard's voice is chillingly quiet. "I. Don't. Care," he spits. "That's part of what you owe me, gone. Can't get it back, see?" He steps forward, crouching in front of Emma. "You didn't hold up your end of the deal, missy. You know what I to do sailors who break deals with me?"

There's a deathly silence suddenly. My heart hammers in my ears and my body is frozen.

"I… _KILL THEM!_"

All hell breaks loose.

Blackbeard's men raise their weapons and charge. A chorus of roars and metal fill the air. I rush forward and unsheathe my sword, ready to fight. Enemy after enemy comes for me. Screw the combat strategy moves the Navy taught me, my only chance against this many opponents is the swing wildly and pray. I don't really see what I'm doing and don't think about it. I'm on autopilot and adrenaline. A glorious combination.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Emma. She stands, cutlass back in hand, facing Blackbeard. However, he's eight stories taller than her and much heavier, and wielding _two _swords. She tries to strike him, but quickly falls into defensive moves. He's obviously got the upperhand.

I try to make my way toward her. "Emma!" I call out.

A crew member stops me, flashing yellow teeth. "Is she really worth your life, sailor?" He brandishes a dangerously sharp sword.

"I'm willing to find out!" With a grunt I knock him aside. Slowly but steadily, I make way toward Emma. My heart pounds.

_We can't beat them. We've got to get out of here. _Desperate, I search for a way to escape. The normal exits are blocked by masses of bloodthirsty sailors. Even if I could reach the rails, I couldn't jump, I'd be too close to the boat and get pulled under, or they'd fish me out. Or there'd be a lifeboat tethered to the side of the ship that I'd stupidly land in. No, I needed distance. Somewhere up high could offer that…

_Up high! _I glance upward. The main mast is a few yards from me, with ropes and rigging above it. If I could get Emma and myself to the mast, we could climb up and jump into the water. It'd be a high jump, but it'd put distance between us and the ship.

"Emma!" I shout again. She hears me. I nod up to the mast and she returns the gesture. She understands.

With depleting strength, I fight my way over to the mast, now on defense instead of offence. Something touches my back. The mast! I waste no time turning and climbing up it, using my legs to push me. I gain altitude quickly, but the crew follows closely.

"Stop! Fools!" Blackbeard shouts, barging forward. "I'll go after them; you stay below to catch their bodies when I'm through!"

"Hurry, Swan!" I pant. She's beginning to climb.

I stop when I hear it. Emma. She suddenly cries out in pain. I glance downward and my stomach flips. Blackbeard is right on top of her, one of his swords tipped with red. Her face is screwed up in a grimace and she's starting to lose her grip on the mast.

"No!" I slide down the mast. Blackbeard gapes up at me, just in time for me to bestow a heavy kick to his face. He yelps and lets go of the pole, landing with a huge thud on the deck. Immediately I sling an arm around Emma. I try to climb back up.

"…Killian," she wheezes.

"Sh! Climb, almost there, Emma, almost…"

I'm desperate and almost out of strength. My muscles scream and my mind is fuzzy. I grit my teeth and push, slowly gaining height. I don't dare look back. _Forward, up, up… _Emma does less climbing as we ascend, becoming limp and tired.

"Almost there, Emma, hang in there, love." The top is just above us. Finally, we reach it. I struggle in vain to catch my breath. Emma collapses onto me, half-hugging the top of the mast and half-dangling from it. Her breath is shaky and uneven, and there's an alarming patch of red on the side of her shirt. I try to sit her up.

"Emma, listen to me, we have to jump, okay?"

She shakes her head. "Killian, I can't…"

"One."

The crew below roar.

"Two."

They begin to ascend after us.

"_Three!" _

As we fall, the air feels cool, then everything slams into blackness.

* * *

At first I don't open my eyes. I don't know if I want to. Everything is sore and my throat burns, maybe if I just lay here… didn't move…

Cold water splashes onto my face. I splutter.

"Come on," the voice is quiet. "That's it, brother."

_Brother. _

My eyes snap open and I shoot up. "_Liam!_"

He laughs. His face is just how I remember from two weeks ago, warm and scruffy and full of love. He claps me on the back and we embrace. "He's back!" he exclaims delightedly. I laugh, unable to believe it. _It's him, it's really him! _My heart soars.

Liam pulls back, looking me over. "What the hell happened to you? We found you and that pirate floating around. Thought you were dead!"

"Long story." _That pirate. _My heart stops. "Emma," I gasp. "Where is she? Is she okay?"

He frowns. "The pirate Captain, blonde hair?"

"Yes, yes, where _is _she?!"

His face becomes grim. I hold my breath. "Below deck. She doesn't look too good, brother…"

* * *

…

_I'm a terrible person. Sorry about that. _

_This chapter was super fun to write though! I hope you liked it, don't worry, after this action and angst there's some fluff in the near future :3_

_Please please review! –Rin _


	17. 17 Damn Tea

_I am so so so sorry for my absence! Marching band has been a HUGE time commitment, and I recently had to go to the hospital (I'll be fine, no worries) and I'm just lazy :p _

_This chapter will be from Killian's POV, so the normal pattern of chapters has been interrupted :3_

* * *

_Oh, and remember this is rated T, so those of you who don't do well with blood and/or pain or anything of the like, be warned. _

KILLIAN JONES

I haven't left the side of this bed all day.

After reuniting with Liam, the excitement was relatively short-lived. Emma took the priority, being in her current state and all. My brother reluctantly (still holding a grudge against her) led me down to where she is being kept; it's a small square cabin, dimly lit, with a bed right in the middle and a door that suspiciously locks. Oddly, I've never visited this part of the ship before.

Emma lies in said bed, motionless, and I sit vigil in a chair next to her. She breathes, but it's shallow and uneven, every inhale I fear to be the last. Her eyes are closed, of course, giving an almost peaceful expression. Everything else shows otherwise. Her skin is pale and clammy, she looks terribly frail, a state I've never thought possible for her. Sweat beads on her forehead, oblivious to the fact that she seems actually freezing cold.

Her injury is on her arm, just above her right elbow. Layers of cloth wrappings hide the wound, which may or may not be still bleeding underneath. A simple arm wound couldn't put her in this condition; Liam predicts either blood loss, infection, or poison. I have a heavy feeling that it's the latter.

"Knock knock," a quiet voice says.

"Liam," I greet simply, flicking my eyes over to him then returning them to Emma in the same second.

He walks forward gingerly, as if not to disturb me, and kneels beside my chair. He holds out a mug. "Tea? Cook made it just for you."

I accept, even though I'm not wanting tea. The tin mug is warm and steam rises from it. "Thanks."

"She's not any better, is she?"

I exhale heavily. "No."

He tries for a smile. "Not any worse?"

I grunt, "No."

"…Do you have feelings for her?"

"Yes."

I stare into the tea. He looks at the ground.

"She saved my life," I start. "Without her, I wouldn't be here with you right now, brother… She's my friend, she's beautiful and smart and frightening and a hell of a fighter and a good listener and she's sarcastic and amazing…" I shake my head, amused with myself for saying such childish things. Of all words, these simple ones I choose to describe her. I don't know the words to describe her.

Liam smiles, more genuine. "She's stolen your heart, then?"

"I guess she has." I blow on the tea. "Speaking of stealing, Liam, I know why she stole from us."

"You do?" His eyes take on an eager light. "Why?"

"Her son," I answer simply. "She has a son, a young boy. She made a deal with another pirate, to pay him money to ensure her son's wellbeing. She was only protecting him however she could." I find myself slipping that last sentence in, and giving a warning glance at Liam. Whatever ill will he still holds toward her, now is not the time. _I'm hurting. So is she. Grudges and revenge don't aid. _

Liam just frowns. "Killian, what if those other pirates come looking for her? Come after us?"

"We tell them we rescued her, right? That's what we are doing. Just tell the truth."

He snorts. "Truth among pirates… ludicrous."

"Brother, I've lived with them for weeks now, and these men hold the highest concern and respect for their Captain. Not one would dare speak a lie if it put her at stake. If they see that she is being cared for, they will not become hostile."

"I hope you're right, brother. For this ship's sake."

"For this ship's sake?" I repeat, glaring at him.

He narrows his eyes. "Yes, for this ship's sake. I still have duties, brother! I'm a Captain, with a crew and ship and a King to serve, _that _is my highest priority. I'll try to help this lass here, but my agenda does not revolve around her, or those other pirates." He pauses. "Doesn't yours?"

I bite my lip. My gaze falls upon Emma again.

His eyes widen. "Killian, your loyalties are to me, your elder brother and Captain, and to our King and all who serve under him. Are they not? Don't tell me this pirate and her thieving friends-"

"_Stop!"_ I glare furiously at him. "My loyalties are my own, whether you like them or not, I make my own choices. Right now, a woman I care deeply about is in pain, and I'll not concern myself with other things until her suffering is gone and she's well again. Understood?"

Liam's face softens. He seems to age before me within seconds, his creased forehead and narrowed eyes falling, into a worried, helpless expression. He shakes his head.

His voice is soft and defeated, yielding slight concern and an effort at comfort. "Just drink the damn tea, Killian. Please." With that, he walks out and shuts the door quietly.

* * *

The tea is spilled.

When I wake up, I find myself hunched over the bed, head on my arms. I fell asleep. The tea and mug lay on the floor. Must've fallen out of my grip when I dozed off.

I sit up, run a hand through my hair, and find a pair of green eyes watching me.

"Spilled your tea," she says in a groggy voice, eyes pointing down at the floor.

I'm so relieved all I can say is: "Yeah." A wide smile crosses my face. She's awake! She's okay!

Her expression is amused, but exhausted. Her skin is still pale and she still looks frightfully weak, but she's awake and talking. She yawns. "How long…?"

"A little over a day."

"A _day?!_" She shoots into an upward position, reaching for the blankets covering her."

I push her back down. "What the hell are you doing, Swan?"

"Getting up!" she huffs, still trying to sit up. "I was out for a whole day- I don't even know where I am!"

"We're on my brother's ship."

She flops back down. "Great… Now I can be turned in to the King and be hanged for piracy."

My stomach flips at the thought. "He wouldn't do that. I wouldn't let it happen. It won't."

Her expression becomes amused again. "You seem scared." She raises a brow at me.

"Of course I am! You just almost died and here you are talking about dying again."

She laughs, it's a tired, scratchy, painful laugh. "Aw, well, I'm afraid to lose you, too."

This leaves me at a loss for words. My stomach feels warm and light, and I feel myself blushing and grinning. "How… are you feeling?"

"Dumbass. I feel like shit. I just got stabbed."

_Dumbass. Of course she feels like shit. _"You should rest."

"No," she says firmly. Her eyes look tired and pained, but pleading. "I don't want to sleep."

I blink. "But, Emma, you can't heal without rest… And if your crew comes searching for you, or if Smith or Blackbeard show up-" I worry out loud "-you'll need to have saved up strength and be healed-"

"Oh, stop worrying." She shifts under the blankets. "Screw it, we don't know if or when that'll happen. All I know is that I don't want to sleep and I've got one day's worth of conversation to make up with you. We do have great heart-to-hearts, don't we?"

* * *

_I don't know how I feel about this chapter, ugh, not my best… nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed it! I will try my best to post this weekend or on Friday. _

_Please please review! -Rin_


	18. 18 Where Now?

_This is my attempt to continue this story, I remember how much I love it and I think you all do too, so here's another chapter for the first time in months! I miss writing this story…. Especially Emma's POV…_

_(sorry if there's any plot holes, please point them out. Oh and a bit of a WARNING: this chapter has slight gruesomeness and talk of injury/illness etc)_

* * *

EMMA SWAN

If you're wondering what it feels like to get stabbed, one word: ow.

Even though the fight with Blackbeard was three days ago, I really don't see much difference in my wound and health. I'm bedridden half the time, I always feel like shit that's been tossed overboard, and Killian's brother is a shitty healer. My arm is killing me and it's been rendered useless; the pain is so bad sometimes I can't keep conscious. Despite Killian's insistence that the fever, pain, and overall grossness of the wound are infection, I know it's poison. He's just in denial. Liam doesn't know what kind of poison it is or how to treat it, and I'm so weak that I can't heal myself with my magic.

So yeah, basically I'm screwed.

At least Killian is with me. He's refused to leave my side, as per usual. Every time I wake up he's sitting there, looking down at me worriedly as if he can make me all better from staring at me. He's been bringing me tea and water and food, and I'm grateful for it. For him. I really don't want to die, but I figure when Liam can't keep his shit together anymore and runs out of ways to keep trying to heal me, Killian will be there.

He sits beside me now, holding my hand. I count each time his thumb strokes the back of my palm. Then I loose count. The combination of the ship's gentle swaying and the numbing pain in my arm has rendered me sleepy and half-conscious. It's too much work to keep my eyes open, so I let them close.

"Emma," Killian whispers.

"I'm not dying, stupid." Despite my words, it saps physical strength even to talk.

He squeezes my hand. "Aye, love… just being sure…" The helplessness in his voice is obvious.

Summoning all that's left of my strength, I squeeze his hand in return. It's all I can give in attempts to comfort him. In a few minutes I've drifted off into black, dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I wake, sunlight is streaming through a window belowdeck. I frown and blink. Killian is gone.

The fear of his absence is short-lived, as his voice travels downward from the ceiling. He and Liam are talking above.

"Brother, we can't keep her…" Liam says. "She's only getting worse, I can't keep putting my resources out to her. And now we've got Blackbeard and her crew to worry about if they come after us."

Killian sounds desperate. "Liam, please… just until the next port town. We can stop and renew our supplies, then-"

"Killian, I've tried to reason logically with you. She's a _pirate, _brother. She stole from us!"

"She's _hurt, _you stubborn ass!" Killian sounds frantic and his voice cracks. There's a painful, heavy silence. _I'm okay, _I want to tell him. _I'll be okay! _It breaks my heart to hear him like this.

"I don't know what you expect me to do, brother." Liam says quietly. "I've been lenient, and I'll give another chance. But this is _it_: I can't keep procrastinating my duties to our King because I'm preoccupied with an injured pirate. Understood?"

"Yes, brother."

Liam sighs heavily, and a chair drags as if he's standing up out of it. "I'll try my best to keep healing her, and I won't turn her in to the King, is that good for you? I'm guessing her crew will be looking for her. If they turn up soon, she goes with them, and you are to stay on board _this _ship. This is as generous as I'm willing to be, Killian."

"I understand, Liam." Killian's voice is hard to read, but it's not happy.

My heart squeezes in on itself. If my crew found us, I'd go with them and be separated from Killian? The thought of being away from him scares me and I don't want it to happen. I'll fight somebody. I have to be with him. Over the past few weeks, we've grown so close, I've gotten so used to him… so fond of him. No more impromptu dances or nightly conversations? What about rum together and our usual sarcastic banter? He's saved my life, twice, he's my rock. I _care _about him…

My thoughts are interrupted by the door opening. I stretch open my eyes as Killian enters, his gait heavy and defeated. His blue eyes reach mine and he lights up slightly. "You're awake again," he says softly.

I frown. "Is your brother going to separate us?" I ask feebly.

Killian's expression becomes pained. He glances at the door, then back to me. I realize that he has to choose: it's either me or Liam. My chest hurts. "He's my Captain above all, Emma. I… have to obey his orders."

I bite my lip and nod. Of course, he's a naval officer and I'm a pirate invalid.

"Emma," he blurts hastily, sensing my disappointment, "it's not that I don't… I mean, I really- you're…"

I smile weakly and giggle. "I know. I like you too, Killian."

At first he looks shocked, eyes wide and mouth open with a blush rising to his cheeks. Then he gives a sincere grin. "Aye," he whispers. Softly, he leans forward and plants a light kiss on my forehead. His lips feel like butterfly's wings in their gentle softness. My heart flutters.

"Now sleep, love." I do.

* * *

"Careful, Swan-"

"Shut up, concentrating."

"Emma, I really think it's best to remain below deck- too much activity will-"

"Shut up, Killian."

My lungs burn as we walk up the stairs. It's the first time I've been out of bed in two days. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to see the sky and breathe some fresh air. The ship lurches and I stumble, falling into Killian's arms.

He grunts as he pushes me upright again. "Emma, I really don't think this is a good idea. You need rest."

"To hell with rest." I grab the railing and push upward. My strength is steadily depleting, and Killian's right, I really should be in bed, but I'm not admitting that to him.

Finally, we emerge onto the main deck. Sunlight hits me and I squint. There seems to be a big commotion going on; men are running around shouting, pointing, snapping orders. I blink at the horizon as a large ship comes into view.

"What the hell is going on?" Killian shouts. I lean onto him, gripping his arm harder for support.

"Pirates!" a crew member shouts, pointing at the oncoming vessel.

With a few more seconds the ship gets closer and I can make it out. I should be elated, but my heart falls. Killian's shoulders drop; he knows it too.

Liam's voice says from behind us: "Looks like your crew has come to retrieve you, Miss Swan."

* * *

_Sad-ish ending, gahhh. T-T I'm sorry. _

_Welp, I hope you liked it. I'm trying to get back into this story so I'm kind of rusty… Reviews are what keep me going, I'd love to hear from you guys if you have any feedback! -Rin_


	19. 19 Give Me a Kiss Goodbye?

_Firstly, huge thank you and shout out to Grace, aka "Gracie Paige Hatter" for their thoughtful feedback, thanks dearie! 3 _

_I hope you all have been enjoying the story, so let's get to it: Killian's POV!_

* * *

KILLIAN JONES

"Looks like your crew has come to retrieve you, Miss Swan."

My heart plummets to the floorboards. Liam's words spark panic within me, and I glance desperately at Emma, with a _no! _expression. Her eyes are fixed on the oncoming ship, mouth hung open slightly in shock. _"What?_" she whispers, high-pitched and in disbelief.

I whirl around, heart pumping wildly. "Brother, please…" I beg.

Liam stands stoically, then shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Killian. I told you if her crew turned up…" His brows furrow together apologetically. "You'd best say your goodbyes; I'll deal with the pirates." He gives a brief nod and departs.

A hand tightens its grip on my arm. Emma's eyes lock with mine. She still looks ill and weak: her face is excruciatingly pale and sallow, and she sways and trembles on her feet. It's obvious she's in no condition to leave this ship.

"Killian…" she starts.

I don't know what to say. I want to scream: _stay! Don't go! I'll go with you! _The past few weeks run through my mind. Waking up to her face, our conversation in the brig and my room, the banter, the flirting, how I protected her from Smith and how she healed me afterward. What about the dance that one night? The fight with Blackbeard and his crew- I saved her. We've saved each other multiple times, that wasn't for nothing, right? She called me _friend _and I called her beautiful. She said she _likes _me and cares for me- I do for her.

_That all can't just disappear!_

Liam shouts orders at our crew; the pirates are pulling up alongside our ship. I hear their commotion and hollering. Emma will have to go within a few mere minutes. I grow frantic.

"Emma," I say, taking her hand. "I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to, either," whispers Emma. She swallows. "I've- I've grown too fond of you. We're good friends now, maybe something more, and I can't just _leave you_."

While I'm elated to hear the _maybe something more, _the feeling is soon gone. We're being separated. "Aye, love. I can't imagine not being holed up in your brig-" she laughs "-and without your company. I… I really like you, Swan." I pause, squeezing her hand. "We'll cross paths again, love." _At least I hope we will. _That last part is more to reassure myself.

She smiles, then does something that stops all blood flow within me. She kisses me.

It's sudden. She grabs my collar and pulls me in, crashing her lips into mine. Within a second I melt into the kiss, eyes now closed and only thinking about this moment. The exchange is passionate and desperate. Her lips are warm and soft, sending an electric current throughout me. I want so badly to freeze time. The kiss is short-lived, however, and as she pulls back my heart sinks. Unconsciously I raise a hand to my tingling lips.

With a huge exhale, she whispers, "Goodbye, Killian."

It takes me a few seconds to form the words. "Goodbye, Swan..."

The rest happens in slow motion, and I don't register most of the scene. She turns and walks away; her crew is waiting on their ship with the gangplank out. Mr Lee stands at the rail, holding out a hand. I can't hear what anyone is saying but they sound thrilled to see her again.

Emma accepts Lee's hand and is pulled up onto the gangplank, then looks over a shoulder. Her green, stormy eyes meet mine for a long second, then she boards her ship. My chest tightens. I drop my gaze, unable to look as the vessel sails away. _She's gone. _Grief sinks into me.

As the pirate ship fades, the crew around me slowly return to their work, as if nothing had happened. My ears ring and I feel numb.

"I'm sorry, Killian."

I don't look at Liam. I just sigh and turn on a heel, mumbling, "I'll be belowdeck."

* * *

It's not nearly sundown yet, but I collapse into bed. _Emma's gone. _I pull the sheets over myself, not bothering to remove my boots or jacket, and bury into the pillow. Images of the past weeks come flooding and crashing into my mind, and I let them. Of all the thoughts, I think most about the kiss.

* * *

_*I actually have a broken finger right now and I'm gonna gladly break it again writing this story*_

_Sad chapter, and a __short __one at that. No worries, the next chapter (probably short as well, but two in one night so there ya go) should be up in a few hours! _

_Heads up, we will be meeting Henry within the next few chapters, hooray! Thanks for the reviews everyone! _

_-Rin_


	20. 20 Sorrow

_I should've warned you about sadness. Oops. But it comes again this chapter._

* * *

EMMA SWAN

I stand there as long as I possibly can. Even when I can't see him or his ship anymore, I lean forward and squint into the distance. Part of me thinks he'll reappear and we'll sail right toward him. It's a foolish thought.

"Captain?" Mr. Lee asks tentatively. Slowly, I turn around. He and the crew are gathered in front of me, staring at me. Worry and sorrow fill their gazes.

"What?" I snap. Lee flinches.

"Jus'… thought you'd be happy to be back, Ma'am." He scratches behind an ear and looks down. "We've been searchin' all over for ye…"

With an awkward silence among everyone, I sigh and shake my head. My voice softens. "Sorry. Thank you, really, I'm glad to see you all…" I shift on my feet and run a hand through my hair. "I just need a few minutes."

I can feel their eyes on me as I turn and head for the cabin. The door shuts behind me with a heavy thud, and I collapse against it, exhausted. _Killian… _My heart hurts.

Summoning energy, I trudge to my desk and fall into the chair. My head rests on the surface of the desk, hands laced together on top of it. I squeeze my eyes shut as the gaping feeling inside me grows. _Killian's gone. He's gone. I might not see him again._

The door creaks open, a second later Lee's head peeks in. "Captain?"

I hardly glance up at him.

"Um…" he shuts the door and shuffles forward. "That captain of the royal ship, he says you was hurt…"

"Yeah," I puff.

Quietly, without instruction, Mr. Lee walks across the cabin to a cupboard. He reaches up and removes a tin box from it, shutting the cupboard door softly. He stands beside me and opens the tin. Without speaking I hold out my arm and roll up the sleeve. He begins his work, inspecting and cleaning the wound. He's trying to be gentle but I can't help noting that Killian was gentler.

I'm grateful that he doesn't try to make conversation. I'm too drained for talk right now. Instead, he says all the words.

"I took over while you was gone, Ma'am, after the incident with Blackbeard. Me and the crew searched for days, and we decided you was with the prisoner an' maybe he take you onto his ship. Good thing we was right and we found ye." He shuffles around in the tin. "An' you don't got to worry about Smith, Ma'am. He gone disappeared."

This catches my attention. "Really?" I croak.

"Aye, after that fight with Blackbeard he don't come back." He shrugs. "Maybe he died or somethin'."

Lee closes the tin and sets it on the desk. His gaze fixes on me, and he squints. "Captain, what's ailing ye? You're not same."

I nod at my arm. "I just got stabbed. I'm not feeling well."

Lee shakes his head. "No, ain't no arm wound. This is a heart wound, aye?" I don't answer. "Don' worry, Ma'am. I won' tell. Whatever it is, the heart still beatin' ain't it? So it's all gonna be just right." He pats my good arm reassuringly.

I find myself smiling, just a little bit. "Thank you," I breathe. "And thank you for manning the ship in my absence. Right now, if I could just have some time…" Lee nods and exits the cabin.

I cross my arms and let out a heavy sigh, resting my chin on my chest. _It'll be alright, _I tell myself. _I'll find you, Killian. I'll always find you._

* * *

_Short chapter again, I warned you. Nonetheless, I hope it was satisfactory. The plot starts kicking up again soon! Reviews are appreciated, have a good night (or morning?) everyone!_

_-Rin _


End file.
